


Kiss With a Fist

by MadameBaggio



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Boys Being Boys, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Minor Violence, Robb is in trouble, Sansa is not happy, Smut, and stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa Stark didn't want to believe when she heard that her brother was part of some stupid underground fight club. Robb would not be that stupid!But he was.She's on a mission to rescue her brother from this place, but she ends up finding someone else instead.Jon Snow -or the Crow, as they called him -fought because of the money. He was one of the best.That was until the angry red head punched him.Jon could never resist a woman with that much spirit. Game on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... Here I am again.
> 
> New JonSa, because the world needs more of those two in any possible setting... hahahahah
> 
> I know the idea sounds compeltely crazy, but it grabbed me and it wouldn't let go... I think I saw Pompeii one too many times and Kit looks hot as fuck as a gladiator... lol
> 
> I don't have many tags for now, but it's likely that the number will go up eventually, as they become necessary.
> 
> This one is supposed to be hot, but let's see where it goes, right?

Sansa couldn’t believe she was doing this, couldn’t believe she’d let Jeyne bring her here. She could hear the roar of the crowd and they hadn’t even crossed the last door.

 

She’d never heard of a place like this on campus, but then again, she didn’t imagine they would advertise it on the cafeteria.

 

A fight club. An honest to God fight club inside King’s Landing, the most prestigious University in the whole freaking country.

 

Jeyne said they called themselves Gladiators or something equally ridiculous.

 

AND HER BROTHER WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!

 

If her mother even dreamed of something like that she’d die. After killing Robb. And father… Father would be so disappointed!

 

What was Robb thinking?

 

Sansa gripped Jeyne’s hand tighter and they crossed the door together. The roar of the crowd had become deafening now. Sansa had never heard such a uproar in her life.

 

They stopped somewhere in the back, just in time to see a guy with curly golden hair punch another guy that went down hard.

 

“Oh my god!” Sansa gasped covering her mouth.

 

“Loras tends to have that effect on people.”

 

The two girls turned to find Margaery Tyrell beside them. She was the Queen of the campus, the head of one of the sororities and the most sought after person in the University.

 

“That’s your brother?” Jeyne spluttered.

 

Margaery nodded. “The one celebrating.”

 

“How can you watch him doing this?” Sansa asked aghast.

 

Margaery arched a brow. “Who am I to tell him to stop?”

 

Sansa wanted to shake the woman. It would be social suicide, but this is was bloody ridiculous.

 

“For our next match…” A man called from the middle of their makeshift ring. “The Young Wolf and the Crow!”

 

Sansa’s head snapped fast to the ring and –sure enough –there was Robb, her brother.

 

“Oh my God!” Jeyne exclaimed. “It’s really him.”

 

Sansa didn’t answer, eyes fixed incredulously on her brother.

 

Her mother had insisted on sending her to King’s Landing University because Robb would be there and he could keep an eye on her.

 

If only she knew!

 

Robb was on the edge of the ring, wearing just jeans and boots, his hands were wrapped as it was appropriate for fighting. His auburn curls were a mess and he had a cocky grin on his face.

 

“He’s so hot.” Jeyne gushed from her side.

 

Sansa threw her friend a scathing look.

 

Margaery turned to Sansa with an interested look. “You’re his sister, aren’t you?” She asked. “I can see the family resemblance.” People always thought they looked alike. “Is that why you’re here?”

 

Sansa sighed. “I couldn’t believe it when Jeyne told me.”

 

Margaery looked bemused by that. “Why not?”

 

“Why would he do something like this?” She almost screeched.

 

“Probably for the same reasons Loras does it.” Margaery shrugged, completely unconcerned. “Boredom. The thrill. Easy cash. Sex.”

 

Of all the stupid reasons!

 

She was going to kill Robb as soon as he was out of the fucking ring, if he didn’t get himself killed first.

 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and looked around. They were collecting bets, because obviously there was gambling involved. This thing just got better and better.

 

The other guy – Crow? Seriously? –was talking quietly to a chubby guy right outside the edge of the circle. His dark hair was pulled on a man bun and he was also shirtless.

 

Like he could feel she was watching him, he raised his eyes to the crowd. His grey eyes found Sansa’s blue ones and locked.

 

Sansa had never given ears to those stories about time stopping because of a look, she always thought it was chick lit bullshit.

 

She should’ve given it more credit.

 

The way he looked at her made Sansa feel like all the air had been sucked out of the room. As he took her he had absolutely no expression on his face –he wasn’t disdainful, interested or leering –but she still felt like he’d undressed her with his gaze.

 

Then he gave her his back and it was over.

 

“Well…” Margaery drawled from her side. “That’s interesting.”

 

“Hum?” Sansa turned to her.

 

“Jon never pays attention to anyone.” She commented. “But he looked at you.”

 

Sansa didn’t care about some random guy looking at her, especially one that planned on beating her brother.

 

“They’re about to start!” Jeyne clapped excitedly.

 

Sansa glared at her friend, because she had no right to be that excited over this absurd.

 

The crowd started yelling louder and it became obvious that the Crow –Jon, it was less ridiculous –was a favorite, even if a lot of people were still cheering for Robb.

 

Sansa bit her thumb worriedly as she watched the two circle each other. Jon threw a couple of punches, but Robb dodged them, a cocky grin on his lips.

 

She was so going to kill him!

 

Robb landed a punch to the other guy’s face, but he didn’t seem bothered by it.

 

They traded another couple of punches each. Then Jon –she was not calling that guy the Crow –hit a punch that made Robb stumble a few steps.

 

Sansa called her brother’s name without even realizing it.

 

Robb turned on her direction, his eyes rounding with shock upon finding her there. She saw his lips moving, forming her name.

 

Which turned out to be a problem, because he never saw the next punch coming his way, and it hit him right on the jaw.

 

Robb crumbled to the floor, completely out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! Holy fuck!
> 
> I was not expecting this...
> 
> I was actually going to post another chapter only on the weekend, but I got so many amazing comments and kudos, so much support that I kenw you guys deserved another one.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love. You're the best. You just made writing this even better!
> 
> Apparently fighter Jon is a big turn on... lol
> 
> So here it's another one, just to show you all how much I appreciate you all coming and giving me this amazing feedback.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“You’re an idiot, Robb! I swear to God, I should call mum.”

 

“Sans…”

 

“Don’t you ‘Sans’ me!” She snapped. “What’s wrong with you Robb?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with me!” He insisted.

 

“I beg to differ.”

 

After Robb had dropped to the ground, two guys came and carried him away. Sansa followed and when they tried to stop her she’d snapped that she was his sister. The chubby guy she’d seen before checked Robb, declared that he was fine and left Sansa there with an ice pack.

 

Once Robb opened his eyes, sat on the couch –which was probably a health hazard –put the ice pack to his jaw, Sansa let him have it.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” He asked, ice pack firmly against his face.

 

“Jeyne heard about this, but I refused to believe.” She crossed her arms. “I couldn’t believe you’d be this stupid and reckless.”

 

Robb sighed. “Sansa…”

 

“Why the hell are you here, fighting other guys like an animal?” She demanded.

 

Someone cleared his throat behind Sansa’s back. She turned to see the Crow –Jon, whatever –standing by the door. At least he had the decency to get a shirt on.

 

“Am I interrupting?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Sansa snapped at the same time Robb said “No.” She glared at her brother.

 

“Come here, Snow.” Robb called. “Let me introduce you to my sister.”

 

He came closer with an arched brow. “Sister?”

 

Robb nodded and stood from the couch. “Jon Snow, this is Sansa Stark, my beautiful, intelligent, charming and loyal…”

 

“Shut up, Robb.” Sansa bit off. “Flattery will get you a kick on the balls.”

 

Jon snickered, but when Sansa glared at him his face was perfectly composed.

 

He turned to Robb. “I just wanted to see if you were fine.”

 

Before Robb could answer Sansa had turned to Jon. “Of course he isn’t fine! You punched him!”

 

Jon arched a brow. “That’s what normally happens in a fight.” He informed her like she was stupid.

 

“That’s what happens when stupid boys decide to act like savages.” She almost hissed to him.

 

“Ow, Sansa!” Robb got up, because he was starting to worry his sister was going to choke Jon. “It isn’t Jon’s fault. I got distracted.”

 

“Aye. Because you called his name.” Jon informed Sansa.

 

“So now it’s my fault?” She demanded incensed.

 

“It wasn’t anybody’s fault.” Robb jumped in, before Jon could say something.

 

Honestly, what was wrong with these two?

 

Sure, Sansa was angry with him, but his sister was hardly this out of control over anything. And Jon was egging her on, which was beyond bizarre. Jon wasn’t the kind of guy to bicker with people, much less women.

 

“You have to stop this.” Sansa demanded of him.

 

“Sansa…” Robb sighed.

 

“I’m serious, Robb! What if you hurt yourself seriously?” She wanted to know.

 

“Look, I’ve been doing this for over a year now and…”

 

Robb regretted his words as soon as they came out. Even Jon was looking at him with sympathy, like he knew what was about to come.

 

Sansa didn’t disappoint.

 

Her face became red in her anger –almost competing with the red on her hair. “One year? You’ve been taking part in this… Circus, for over a year?”

 

“Sansa…”

 

“Don’t talk to me, Robb!” She exploded at him. “I have no idea of what’s wrong with you, but if you think I’m going to help you with this, you’re out of your mind!” By the end of her tirade, Sansa had tears in her eyes.

 

She was so angry at her brother. Why would he do something like that?

 

“Sansa, wait, please!” Robb tried to hold his sister’s hand, but she just gave him her back and left.

 

“Fuck.” Robb sighed, falling back to the couch.

 

“So… The famous sister.” Jon commented.

 

“Sorry you had to see that, man.” Robb rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Jon shrugged. “You sure you’re good?”

 

“Yeah.” Robb waved off his concern. “Sansa is going to be so angry at me.”

 

“Why are you so concerned? You don’t need her permission.” Jon indicated.

 

“No, I don’t. But she’s my baby sister.” Robb indicated. “I know it’s a bit strange for you, since you don’t have siblings, but Sansa always saw me as her hero. Mum always said that in Sansa’s eyes I could do no wrong. She always looked at me like I was the best man in the world. Now, to see her looking like that at me…” Robb groaned.

 

Jon said nothing, because Robb was right. He didn’t have siblings, at least none that he actually knew.

 

Jon cut that train of thought.

 

“Talk to her tomorrow, Robb.” Jon offered. “Once she’s calmer, she might actually listen to you.”

 

“Thanks, Jon.”

 

XxX

 

Sansa sat on her bed staring at her phone.

 

She should call her parents and tell them about Robb. She really should.

 

She couldn’t believe he was doing something so stupid! Robb wasn’t like that. He was sweet, smart and caring. He wasn’t the type of guy that went out looking for a fight, or that threw punches at the slightest provocation. Robb, pretty much like their father, had always been the type of guy that’d turn the other cheek.

 

Sansa felt deceived, even if this wasn’t about her. She wasn’t angry at her brother because of the lying, she was pissed because this was obviously a stupid thing to do.

 

He’d get seriously hurt, it was inevitable. They were fighting bare knuckled, punching each other in the face… How did she never notice anything before?

 

She was starting to feel pretty stupid herself. Robb said it’s been a year since he started fighting, but how could it be?

 

He’d been back for family parties, they were studying at the same University!

 

Why was he doing this?

 

It couldn’t be because of money, they didn’t need that. Was Margaery right? Did they do it for the thrill? For women?

 

What if Robb was in serious problem? What if he wanted to get out of this and they wouldn’t let him? Was he forced to fight in those things?

 

By all accounts Sansa should really call her parents and tell them about it. Dear Lord, if Arya came to study here in the future Sansa could just picture her baby sister in the middle of that.

 

She was going to call her parents. Maybe dad could talk to Robb and understand what was going on.

 

Yes, she was going to talk to dad first, not mum. Mum would be heartbroken if she heard about it.

 

She’d call dad.

 

A knock sounded on her door and Sansa didn’t need to be a genius to know who was out there. She stood and opened her bedroom door and came face to face with Robb.

 

“Who let you in?” She wanted to know, she wasn’t the only girl that lived in the house and normally boys couldn’t cross the threshold, even if they were family.

 

“Jeyne.” Robb explained. “I said I came to grovel and I brought cake.” He gave her one of his sweet grins, showing the plastic bag, but this time Sansa wasn’t moved.

 

“Go away, Robb.” She tried to close the door, but he held it.

 

“Please, Sansa. Let me explain.” He begged.

 

“What do you want to explain to me, Robb? What do you think you can say?” She demanded.

 

“Sansa… Please.”

 

She sighed and opened the door, letting him come in. Robb closed the door behind himself and let the cake on her bedside table.

 

Sansa realized what was strange about him: he didn’t have one single bruise on his face this morning, just some swelling.

 

“You’re wearing foundation.” She realized in shock.

 

“Hum, yeah.” Robb scratched the back of his neck. “Margaery taught the boys the trick. If the faculty doesn’t see the bruises they don’t feel the need to interfere.”

 

Sansa arched a brow. “Margaery?”

 

Robb blushed. “I just know her because of Loras.”

 

“Right.” A pause. “So? What do you want?”

 

“Have you called mum and dad?” He asked.

 

“If that’s why you came here, I haven’t called and you can go.” She gave him her back.

 

“I didn’t come here because of that, Sans.” He promised getting up. “I came to talk to you.”

 

Sansa turned to him. “Why do you that, Robb? Why do you hurt yourself like that?”

 

He sighed. “I just don’t see it that way, Sansa.”

 

“How did you even start doing this?” She asked tiredly, sitting on her bed.

 

Robb approached her carefully, like he was afraid she might throw something at him. When he saw it was –somewhat –safe, he sat down beside her. “Theon.”

 

Sansa snorted. “Not shocked.”

 

Robb chuckled. “Yeah. Bolton brought him to one of those.”

 

“Ramsay Bolton?” Sansa was shocked. “Robb, he’s a psycho! Why are you hanging out with him?”

 

“Oh, I’m not!” Robb was quick to assure her. “We aren’t friends. We just fight at the same place.”

 

“Oh yeah?” She wasn’t reassured. “And what about the other guy? The one that punched you?”

 

“Jon?” Robb grinned. “Jon is actually a friend.”

 

“Oh, I imagine.” Sansa bit out. “A real nice guy.”

 

“Come on, Sans.” Robb rolled his eyes. “It was a fight. What was he supposed to do? Kiss me?” He asked amused.

 

“He wasn’t even supposed to be doing something that stupid!” She snapped. “Exactly like you!”

 

“Look, Jon and I are friends. He’s a great guy. We don’t choose our fights and sometimes I have to go against him, sometimes I have to hit Theon.”

 

“Nobody needs an excuse to want to hit Theon.” She mumbled under her breath, but Robb heard it anyway and snickered.

 

They fell in a silence.

 

“You have to stop this, Robb.” She said softly.

 

“Sansa, I’m fine.” Robb assured her gently. “Most nights don’t end like yesterday. I just got a bit distracted and Jon hit me hard.”

 

“Is that supposed to be comforting?” Sansa wanted to hit her brother, but she was worried it might have no effect, since he apparently enjoyed it.

 

“It’s just the truth.” Robb offered weakly.

 

“You understand what you’re doing now, right?” Sansa asked. “You’re asking me to lie to mum and dad.”

 

“It’s not lying.” Robb hurried to say. “It’s an omission.”

 

“I’m sorry, Robb, but I love you.” She said, standing up. “So I won’t help you or cover this up.”

 

Robb stood to. “Sans…”

 

“Just go, Robb.” She asked. “I need to think.”

 

He sighed, but came closer to drop a kiss to her forehead. “Bye, Sans.”

 

She didn’t even reply as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no punch now. But Sansa is going to get him on the next one. I promise.
> 
> I just want to make very clear that Sansa is deeply concerned for her brother. I have a brother too and if he did something like that I'd probably kill him. She's not feeling sorry for herself, this is genuine concern.
> 
> We'll see where it goes.
> 
> Next chapter: the punch.
> 
> I'll post on the weekend, maybe Saturday or Sunday.
> 
> Once again, let me know how you feel!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for all the support! 
> 
> This work is getting a lot of love and great reviews, which I truly appreciate.
> 
> I'm glad we all understand Sansa's motivations and her concern regarding her borther's sanity. If it was my brother -who I can actually picture doing this kind of stupid shit -I'd probably kick his ass and lock him in the house.
> 
> Sansa IS NOT going to join the fighting! hahahaha Sheis going to punch Jon just because it's cathartic.
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting before, but this weeked he had the Pride Day Parade in São Paulo and it was insane!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Sansa had the mother of all headaches. She hadn’t slept much the night before, thinking on what to do next.

 

She hadn’t called her parents, even though she knew she should. She was worried about Robb and wanted to help, but she also didn’t want her parents to be concerned about this.

 

There had to be a way to make her brother see the stupidity of this fight club thing. Robb was a kind boy; he was intelligent and gentle. It was preposterous that he would choose to do something like that, of his own violation!

 

No! She refused to believe in that.

 

“Next!”

 

Sansa winced at the voice of the cashier, but she took a step ahead. “A medium latte with caramel syrup, please.” She asked. “Make it double syrup.”

 

The girl on the other side of the counter gave her a sympathetic smile. “Anything else?”

 

“No.” Sansa was looking for her wallet in her bag, when an arm stretched for behind her, money in hand.

 

“A small black coffee. I’ll pay for hers as well.”

 

The girl just took the money and Sansa turned to the person behind her, a look of pure disbelief on her face.

 

It was the Crow. Jon. Whatever.

 

“I can pay for my coffee.” She snapped at him.

 

Jon arched a brow. “You’re welcome.” He replied a bit dryly.

 

Sansa rolled her eyes and just went to pick up the coffee.

 

“Look…” Jon came after her, but Sansa put her hand up and stopped him.

 

“Don’t.” She warned him.

 

“Don’t what?” He asked.

 

“Whatever you’re about to say, just don’t.” She warned him.

 

Jon took a deep breath. “I don’t know you, but I know your brother.”

 

“Yeah, you’re friends.” She cut him, her voice dripping sarcasm.

 

“Aye, we are.” Jon bit out, before taking a deep breath. “Robb is a good guy.”

 

“I’m aware of that!” Sansa whispered furiously, cutting him once again. “My brother isn’t some… Animal!”

 

He narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying that I am one?”

 

“As far as I’m concerned, yes, you are!” She informed him.

 

“Medium latte for Sansa!” The barista called.

 

Sansa grabbed her drink before turning back to Jon. “You hurt my brother again, I’ll punch you.” She warned, before turning and leaving.

 

It was a good thing she did, otherwise she’d have seen Jon’s snort of derision and feel the need to prove she could punch him.

 

She probably couldn’t.

 

XxX

 

“Heard you met the Ice Queen.”

 

Jon arched a brow at Ramsay Bolton. They were not friends and the other man had no business talking to him like they were. He was lucky as fuck that they weren’t on the ring, or he’d punched Ramsay by now.

 

“Excuse me?” Jon said dryly, but his eyes, his posture and his tone –all of it –screamed at Ramsay to fuck off.

 

As usual, the prick ignored it all. “Stark’s sister.”

 

The nerve of that guy. “None of your business.”

 

“I heard she was around the other night.” Ramsay insisted, putting himself back on Jon’s way. “Just in time to see you kick her brother’s arse.”

 

Jon took a deep breath. They were in the middle of a hallway on the University, he reminded himself once again. He couldn’t punch Ramsay.

 

“Get out of my way, Bolton.” He growled.

 

“Just wondering, Snow.” Ramsay grinned at him. “She’s pretty, the whole University knows that. She has all the frat boys panting after her like dogs, but I guess she’s too good for them. Hardyng said she’s a cold bitch.”

 

Jon took a deep breath. Hardyng was a prick too –a different kind of prick, but one nonetheless. Jon just didn’t understand what he was trying to do here, but knowing Ramsay it couldn’t be anything good.

 

“And from what I heard…” His grin became bigger. “She gave you quite the letdown this morning.”

 

Ah, there it was. Ramsay wanted to rub it in. He thought that Jon had tried to ask Sansa out or something like that. For a guy who wasn’t a frat boy, he sure acted like one.

 

“I can only imagine the letdown she gave you.” Jon commented.

 

Ramsay shrugged. “You know girls. ‘No’ just means ‘convince me’.”

 

Jon fisted his hands, before he gave in the impulse to choke the fuck out of Ramsay. There were so many rumors around the campus about him and what he did to girls, but Ramsay was good at hiding behind his father’s name.

 

“You stay away from her, Bolton.” Jon warned him.

 

“Oh trust you to wanna play knight in shining armor, Snow.” Ramsay sneered.

 

“I’m serious, Bolton. I’m the least of your problems; she has a brother.” Jon reminded him.

 

“A brother that I intend to kill in a week.” He promised with a pleasing smile. “Just a figure of speech, you know.”

 

Fuck.

 

XxX

 

“Your sister is pissed at you? Fuck, she must be pissed at me too.” Theon cringed. “Man, I think I have to hide.”

 

Robb sighed. “Trust me, I’m considering just that.”

 

Jon would have sniggered if Robb wasn’t so distressed. They both made it sound like Sansa was their Queen and they had displeased her, and now were in risk of being tortured or some shit.

 

She was just his sister, not his master.

 

“At least it isn’t Arya.” Theon was saying. “I still have the scar from that time she hit me with a stick. Your sisters are violent.”

 

“Well, you normally deserve it, Greyjoy.” Robb said.

 

Jon pulled his bag higher on his shoulder and pushed the door open. He normally preferred to go alone to the gym, but today he was feeling the need for company. If he’d known Robb would bring Theon along, he wouldn’t have invited him, though.

 

Theon was acceptable in small doses. Very small ones.

 

“THEON!”

 

“Fuck!” The man looked around in panic.

 

Jon watched, with a certain amount of fascination, as Sansa Stark descended on them like some kind of vengeful angel. Jon noticed, for the second time, how fucking beautiful she was.

 

That was his thought that night; he turned around just to look at the crowd and he’d seen her. Her red hair made her impossible to be ignored; her blue eyes were so clear and they were looking right back at him. He thought -in that second -he’d never seen anyone more beautiful.

 

Then he got pissed at himself for thinking so. “Look at her.” A mean voice inside his head had said, “She’s just another rich girl, like all the others in here.”

 

Yes, he’d judged Sansa the second after seeing here; what made him ashamed of himself, because he always hated people that did that.

 

He still didn’t have a clear picture of her in his head. Everything was affected by how they’d met: he punched her brother and she was pissed at him for it.

 

But now…

 

Fuck, she was beautiful. All long legs, bright red hair, flashing blue eyes, and…

 

And she punched Theon; just like that. Marched up to him, pulled her arm back and let him have it. Right on his face.

 

It was… Quite hot, actually.

 

Then, as Theon fell to the ground, she turned and punched _him_. She probably wasn’t used to go around throwing punches… But fuck it, it still hurt.

 

He fell back, almost on top of Theon.

 

“Sansa!” Too late, Robb grabbed his sister.

 

Jon was cradling his jaw and trying not to get too charmed by her. It was a ridiculous feeling: she’d just punched him out of nowhere and he couldn’t help but think he deserved it, and that she looked fucking great while doing it.

 

“You and I are talking tonight, Robb.” She warned her brother, before throwing her hair over her shoulder and leaving.

 

She just left. She punched them and left.

 

“Stark! Your sister is a psycho!” Theon whined from the ground. “Why did I get punched and you didn’t?”

 

“I’ll probably get my chance later.” Robb sighed and offered his hand to help Theon stand. “Did she break your nose?”

 

Theon pulled his hand from his face. “No.”

 

“Where did she learn how to punch like that?” Jon asked, moving his jaw around.

 

“When I was in high school and the boys my age started saying how pretty Sansa was…” Robb started. “I figured it’d be a good thing to teach her.”

 

“She learned it well.” He commented.

 

“You’re lucky she didn’t go for your nose.” Theon informed him. “She knows how to break it.”

 

Jon snickered. “So your sister is upset at you for fighting, but she goes around breaking people’s nose?”

 

Robb wasn’t smiling. “She only did it once. And to be fair, he broke hers first.”

 

Theon cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation at hand. Jon, on the other hand, asked himself who was the fucking prick who’d dared to hurt Sansa Stark and how badly had Robb beaten him for it.

 

XxX

 

“What? No! No way!”

 

Sansa just took a sip from her milkshake and said nothing.

 

“Sansa, no!” Robb insisted, looking aghast. “There’s no way I’ll let you…”

 

She arched a brow. “Let me?” She snorted. “That’s cute, Robb.”

 

“Sansa, no!” She was starting to think that her brother had unlearned how to speak all of sudden. Or -maybe -he just thought that if he repeated the same sentence many times it’d actually make a difference for her.

 

It wouldn’t.

 

“So I’ll just call mom.” She decided, pulling her mobile from her bag.

 

Robb grabbed it from her hand. “This is blackmail!” He protested.

 

“Yes, it is.” Sansa replied pleasantly.

 

“I won’t take you to watch the fights.” Robb spoke, his voice firm.

 

Sansa kept her brow perfectly arched. “I thought you said it was perfectly safe.” Her voice was sugary sweet.

 

Robb’s mouth was hanging open -he kind of looked like a fish out of water -and Sansa took a moment to appreciate it.

 

“It is.” He finally said.

 

“Then there’s no problem if I go and watch. Margaery Tyrell does.” She finished when Robb opened his mouth to cut her.

 

He pressed his lips together and she could almost see the battle going on inside his head. So many choices… He could say something along the lines of “Margaery isn’t my sister”, but he probably knew this was a slippery slope. He could say it was dangerous to be there, but then he’d be making his case worst.

 

Finally he seemed to realize it was a lost cause and sighed. “Sure. You can come and watch.”

 

Sansa gave him her most gracious smile. “Thank you, brother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings?
> 
> Theon so deserved it!
> 
> Jon knows nothing.
> 
> Robb is an idiot.
> 
> Ramsay is a psycho...
> 
> I hope you liked it! See you all again on Saturday ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I went to visit The Parents this weekend and forgot my pen drive...
> 
> But here I am with a brand new chapter.
> 
> I loved how all of you liked the punches. Poor Jon, he was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Sansa planned on punching just Theon, but she was angry and he was around too, so... hahahaha They will eventually discuss this.
> 
> As usual, this isn't beta-read, so I don't know what you'll find, but let me know if it's too terrible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Sansa enjoyed running at the park early in the morning. There were fewer people at this time -almost nobody, actually – and she could put her earphones on and just pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist.

 

Maybe she shouldn’t have pretended so hard.

 

She was going up some steps, but she didn’t see that one of them had a loose tile. When she stepped on it, it went flying, making her fall. Fortunately -or not -she fell forward.

 

“Fuck.” She grunted, as she stood there, basically kneeling on the stairs.

 

The other good side of this early in the morning was that nobody was there to see this scene.

 

She moved to the side, just enough to sit on the steps, so she could check the damage. Her palms were bleeding because of the pebbles on the way, and her knees were hurting. One look at them revealed they were both skinned, since she was wearing shorts.

 

Sansa sighed, picking up her water bottle up. She poured some water on her hands, hissing at the sting. She was cleaning her knees when she felt something cold touching her shoulder.

 

Her heart went into overdrive, while she turned slowly to look behind herself. Then her heart stopped beating all together, because behind her was the biggest wolf she’d ever seen. He was pure white with red eyes -which was beyond creepy. He was also abnormally big. Sure, he was coming down the steps, as Sansa was sitting down on them -so he had a superior position -but still!

 

She was pretty sure she was about to have her face chewed off.

 

Then the “wolf” put his tongue out and licked her from chin to forehead.

 

Sansa let out a startled yelp that dissolved into giggles by the end. “Hey! At least pay me dinner first!” She mock-reprimanded the wolf-dog.

 

Apparently he took that as encouragement, because he came around her and stood in front of Sansa; his two -huge – front paws on the step below the one she was sitting.

 

Fuck, that dog was big.

 

Sansa finally noticed the collar on him, so she extended her hand carefully. The dog let her check it.

 

“Ghost.” She read, then snorted. “How creative.”

 

He just licked her again.

  
“Oh my god!” She was laughing really hard, pushing him without any real strength behind it. “Thank you for the love. I guess I needed it.”

 

Ghost started sniffing her around her neck, then he tried to put his nose down the front of her shirt.

 

“Hey! That’s a bit presumptuous, don’t you think?” She pushed him and the dog took a step back. He kept looking at her and Sansa couldn’t resist, so she patted his head. “Where’s your human?” She asked him. “We need to discuss your manners.”

 

As if he was waiting for a cue, a man called Ghost’s name. The voice sounded a bit far, but the dog moved his ears around. There was something oddly familiar in that voice, but Sansa couldn’t place it.

 

“Aren’t you going?” She asked Ghost. “Your human is calling.”

 

Ghost seemed to consider this for a minute, but then butted him snout against her hand, demanding more petting. Sansa huffed, but complied. His owner would be there any moment.

 

Besides, she hadn’t had a dog since Lady and she dearly missed this companionship.

 

The owner’s voice was getting closer and it was really niggling at the back of her mind, like this should be a familiar voice.

 

“Ghost, where the fuck…” His voice trailed off at the same time Sansa remembered whose voice that was.

 

Fuck indeed.

 

She didn’t turn around, but she could feel Jon Snow’s gaze burning her neck. “Stark?” He called.

 

“Yes.” She sighed. She threw a look over her shoulder and -sure enough -Jon was at the top of the stairs, looking down on her. “Is he yours?” She asked pointing at Ghost, even though it was a bit obvious.

 

“Yeah.” Jon climbed down the steps and came to stand in front of her as well.

 

He had no right to look this good. How was it possible that he looked like this? He wasn’t even her usual type. Sansa had always gone for the blue-eyed blonde princes –not that it’d ever done her any good –and Jon was nothing like that.

 

And yet…

 

And yet she was wondering if his hair was as soft as it seemed.

 

_Shit._

Jon connected a leash to Ghost’s collar, then took her in a second, skinned knees and all and frowned. “Did he do this to you?”

 

He sounded so appalled by the idea that Ghost had somehow hurt her, that Sansa felt the immediate need to assure him of the opposite. “No. I fell alone. He found me like this.”

 

Jon looked relaxed for a minute, but then he was frowning again. Honestly, his face was going to be stuck that way if he didn’t stop this. “Are you okay? Do you need help?”

 

Yeah… Nope. Robb could say this guy was a “nice guy” as much as he wanted, she was not buying it. Besides, he had punched Robb. She felt that her problems with him were perfectly justified.

 

“I’m great, Snow, thanks.” She grumbled getting up.

 

Jon was looking at her like he wasn’t so sure. “I should walk you home.”

 

Sansa snorted. “No way.”

 

“You’re Robb’s sister. I can’t just let you go like this.” He made a general gesture towards her person.

 

“Hold your horses with the bro code, Snow.” She rolled her eyes. “I just skinned my knees.”

 

He sighed. “Ok. Sure.”

 

And now she felt bad. Great. She hadn’t done anything wrong, she wasn’t about to apologize.

 

“Bye, Snow.” She offered politely enough, then she crouched and petted Ghost one last time. “Bye, Ghost.”

 

The dog licked her again and she giggled. Sansa started going up the steps when she heard a whine. She turned around and Ghost had tried to go after her on the steps, but Jon was holding his leash.

 

And frowning, but Jon was always frowning apparently.

 

“Hey.” She crooned. “Don’t be like that. I’ll see you around.” She promised the dog.

 

As Sansa left and Jon stayed behind he looked down on his dog, just to find him already looking up. “Shut up.” He grumbled.

 

XxX

 

“So you’re going to watch the fights?” Jeyne asked confused.

 

“Yes.” Sansa sighed. “I’m still trying to understand what’s wrong with Robb. Maybe if I watch them, I can understand. Obviously asking him to stop isn’t working and I don’t want to get my parents involved, unless I really have to.”

 

“But you hate violence.” Jeyne reminded her needlessly.

 

She did. She truly did. She was the type that refused to watch fights on TV and would even avert her eyes if the violence in a movie got too graphic.

 

She’d never enjoyed this type of thing and, after Joffrey, she despised it even more. It was the reason she didn’t understand why Robb was doing that.

 

Joffrey was a rotten person from inside. He was spoiled, whiny and generally bad. The fact that he was violent wasn’t exactly a shock. Sansa should’ve seen the signs way before he slapped her the first time.

 

But Robb? He was kind, sweet, considerate. He was an amazing brother and a great son.

 

For Sansa it made no sense that he’d do this. There was something wrong with her brother and she needed to figure it out what it was, so she could help him.

 

“Well, from now on, I love fights.”

 

XxX

 

Jon feinted to the left and threw a punch, but it was like hitting a brick wall. This guy wasn’t a local, he was from up north, and he was huge. He wasn’t very talkative -as in, he hadn’t said a word – but he was focused.

 

But Jon was more. The guy was big, but he was slow. Jon was going to drag this out, tire him out, then he could go for the kill.

 

He’d probably get a hell of a beating in the meantime, but this was part of the deal.

 

Then the Giant -it was actually the guy’s name -punched him and Jon fell against the fence that separated the ring from the public.

 

And came face to face with Sansa Fucking Stark.

 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded.

 

She arched a brow. “Apparently watching you getting your arse kicked.” She threw at him sweetly.

 

Jon narrowed his eyes at her, but he did forget he was in the middle of a fight. His opponent grabbed him by his hair and punched him on the stomach.

 

Right, play time was over.

 

Jon took a deep breath, looked his opponent in the eye -even if the guy’s eyes were way higher than his -and attacked.

 

Unlike many of the guys that fought here -Robb included -Jon had a time in his life that he fought to survive. He didn’t learn to fight to keep in shape or to get into stupid fights; he’d learned because he was dead tired of getting beaten up on a regular basis.

 

He didn’t feel the need to go around punching people, but he needed the money. It was the only reason he took part in these stupid fights.

 

Jon took no pleasure on hurting people, so he controlled his strength a lot.

 

Not now. Now he focused on taking his opponent a part; he hit his kidney, drove the heel of his boot on the man’s knee.

 

Four hits and the Giant was on the ground. The crowd got quiet for a second, caught completely by surprise by the turn of events.

 

Then their roar became deafening.

 

However, Jon saw none of this. His eyes were on Sansa Stark. He arched a brow at her.

 

She rolled her pretty blue eyes, then fake-clapped for him.

 

It’d do for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo... There you have it.
> 
> Sansa made a new friend, Jon got to show off a bit...
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Next chapter... Things get really hot. Like, serious. Get the kids out of the room.
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's a good boy?? Ghost is the best one! hahahha  
> Jon should let Ghost do the charming, because he sucks at it. I just love the idea of Sansa getting charmed by the big bag of fur! Dogs are the best thing.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! You guys are the best.
> 
> As a curiosity, Jon was fighting Wun Wun last chapter. But don't worry; we'll have some Free Folk coming down pretty soon. Tormund!
> 
> And, as promised, this chapter is about to get hot ;)
> 
> As promised, today things get... Interesting.

“Robb, you have to tell her to stop coming to the fights.” Jon told his friend seriously.

 

Robb was sprawled on the couch of the house he shared with some other guys.

 

“I’ve tried it.” Robb grumbled, ice pack against his forehead.

 

Jon was legitimately worried about Robb. He hadn’t won a single fight since Sansa started watching them. The first night he’d thought it was just a coincidence, but it persisted. He then realized that Robb was worried about his sister being there, so he was letting his guard down.

 

He probably thought that the crowd was too rough for her –he wasn’t exactly wrong –so he tried to keep an eye on her when he was on the ring. Not a very smart idea, but Robb seemed unable to stop himself.

 

Jon was concerned. The next day he would go against Ramsay and the fucker wouldn’t hold back. The piece of shit had a sadistic streak and he had seriously hurt more than one of his opponents. Jon heard he’d killed a guy in a street fight the year before, but those could be just rumors. It sure hadn’t happened inside the University.

 

“Tell her you can’t concentrate when she’s around.” Jon insisted.

 

“She’ll think I’m making excuses so she won’t come to the fights.” Robb indicated.

 

“So what? Robb, you can’t go against Ramsay unless you’re completely focused. You know he wants nothing more than break you.” Jon said seriously.

 

“He’s a sick fuck.” Robb sighed.

 

Jon pressed his lips together, then let out a breath. “Robb, I think he has his eyes on her.”

 

That made the other man freeze. “What?”

 

“He called her Ice Queen to my face.” Jon told him. “You know how he is with girls.”

 

“If that fucker touches my sister, I’m going to kill him.” Robb vowed.

 

“I’ll help you.” Jon assured him. “But the point is, I don’t think she should be there on the day of the fight.”

 

“I’ll talk to her.” Robb sighed again, closing his eyes. “But I don’t think it’ll work. Maybe she thinks that coming to my fights might make me give up on them.”

 

Jon chuckled dryly. “Obviously, being stubborn is a family thing.”

 

“You have no idea. You should meet my sister Arya.”

 

“The one Theon is scared of?” Jon arched a brow.

 

“One and only.” Robb spoke with a fond grin. “I think you two would get along.”

 

“Why? You think I don’t get along with Sansa?” He teased.

 

Robb snorted. “I knew you were a disaster with girls, Snow, but I didn’t think it was that much. Sansa is never that direct on her dislike.”

 

“I punched you.”

 

“Well, she punched you for me. You’re even.”

 

“I’ll tell her that, the next time I see her.”

 

XxX

 

Jon grabbed his coffee and left the shop. He had left Ghost outside so he didn’t want to take too much time. Ghost wasn’t overly fond of strangers trying to pet him. Jon thought that his size alone should be enough to discourage people from even trying, but some still did.

 

He pushed the café’s door open, then sighed. There was his big, intimidating dog, belly up, tongue rolling out of his mouth, while Sansa Stark scratched his belly. Jon snorted when Ghost’s rear leg started thumping. Sansa must’ve hit the spot.

 

“Are you trying to steal my dog, Stark?” He asked coming closer.

 

She barely looked up from the dog. “It’s not my fault he likes me better.”

 

Given the choice, Jon was pretty sure he’d like her better too, but he didn’t say it. It sounded an awful lot like a pickup line.

 

She was Robb’s sister, he wasn’t going to flirt with her. At all.

 

It didn’t really matter how good she looked. Or how witty she was. Or all the good things he’d heard about her.

 

Besides, she hated his guts.

 

Was it strange that he found that even more charming?

 

“Did…” He cleared his throat. “Did your brother tell you not to come tonight?”

 

She froze, then she looked at him. Shit.

 

“So that was your idea.” She commented flatly.

 

“Look, I know you’re concerned about him, but there’s nothing you can do being there.”

 

“This is none of your business.” She informed him.

 

“Robb is my friend.” Jon insisted. “And I worry about him.”

 

“He’s my brother, I worry about him too.” She snapped. “If you’re his friend you should tell him to stop this nonsense.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “I can’t tell him what to do. He’s an adult.”

 

Sansa stood up, getting face to face with him –literally, since they were basically the same height.

 

“He’s my brother. I’ll be there.” She told him, her voice full of finality.

 

Jon arched a brow. “Maybe you enjoy watching the fights.” He challenged.

 

She snorted. Once Ghost realized she wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, the dog stood up and leaned against her side. Her hand went to the dog’s head and he waggled his tail happily.

 

Traitor.

 

“Many girls do.” Jon insisted.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Do they? How cute.” She gave him a look. “I liked watching _you_ getting thrown around.”

 

If asked later, Jon wouldn't be able to say what prompted his reply, but he was kind of glad he said it. “Maybe you liked watching me.”

 

Her face alone was worth it: her eyes became round in her astonishment, her mouth opened, but she didn’t say a thing. Then she blushed.

 

Yes, pretty interesting.

 

“Excuse you!” She spluttered. “Just because you enjoy parading yourself…”

 

“Parading?”

 

“…without a shirt, it doesn’t mean…”

 

“So you noticed I was shirtless.” He cut her cheekily.

 

She gave him a freezing glare. “You aren’t all that much.” She informed him.

 

He arched a brow. “Ouch.”

 

“I know what happened. You enjoy getting your arse kicked, I punched you, and you took it as flirting.” She sassed.

 

Jon snickered. “You got me. I was hooked as soon as you punched me.”

 

She pressed her lips together, like she was trying not to smile. “I shouldn’t have done it.” She finally said. “You deserved it.” She added quickly. “But I still shouldn’t have done it.”

 

He shrugged. “Maybe I did deserve it. Besides, I’ve had worse.”

 

She arched a brow. “Is that a challenge?”

 

He grinned. “Careful there. One punch is flirtation. You do it again, I might fall in love.”

 

She let out a disbelieving snort, but now she was actually grinning. “Sure. Whatever makes you feel better.” She gave Ghost one last loving pat on the head. “I have to go.”

 

Jon was watching her leave, when he remembered what he was actually trying to accomplish with this conversation –no, it wasn’t flirting. “You aren’t coming tonight, right?”

 

“None of your business.” She threw over her shoulder.

 

Great. Just great.

 

Way to get sidetracked, Snow.

 

XxX

 

Sansa bit the side of her thumb as she looked at the crowd. What the hell was she doing here?

 

This had gone far enough, Robb obviously wasn’t stopping this any time soon. It was probably time to call her parents and let them deal with the situation. She didn’t want to, because it would wreck her parents, but she needed to do something. In a couple of years Arya would come to study here and she could just picture her baby sister doing exactly the same thing.

 

Great.

 

To make things better, Robb was going to be fighting Ramsay Fucking Bolton tonight. Now there was a sick prick if Sansa had ever met one. She’d dated Joffrey for a long time –longer than she should have, admittedly –and she could see the signs: he was a sadistic fucker. She’d also heard rumors about the kind of shit that Ramsay was. Not that she needed it; one look in his eyes and she knew exactly what he was.

 

He was one of the few idiots that called her Ice Queen to her face; the rest was apparently scared of Robb –and now she understood why. Harry Hardying –the other prick –called her that only when she wasn’t around, then he tried to get into her pants.

 

She should give up on men. They were not worth the headache.

 

Anyway, Robb was fighting Ramsay today and she was regretting being there. She didn’t want to see this, she feared what he might do to her brother. She did consider not coming, but she decided that sitting at home, wondering what was happening, was even worse. Here she’d have to watch it, but she’d know as soon as it was over.

 

And until the fight started… She could watch Jon.

 

And that only meant she wanted to see him getting his arse handed to him.

 

Not that he was losing. She’d never actually seen him lose.

 

He was fighting a guy that was something-Karstark. Apparently, this guy used to be a big shit on these fights, but he’d graduated two years before. He was in town and decided that fighting was –for whatever reason –a great thing to do with his Saturday night.

 

Sansa had no understanding of fights, definitively not enough to say if they had good moves, or who punched better –or whatever. She only saw that Karstark gave some punches, Jon threw some others… In her opinion, they seemed pretty evenly matched.

 

Jon was going around shirtless again. She almost rolled her eyes at him, but he was focused on his fight. Was this really necessary?

 

Sure, he had a great body. Objectively speaking, of course.

 

His body was… Well-defined. Many muscles there. He probably hit the gym quite often.

 

Sansa groaned to herself. At least she was keeping these thoughts in her head. The last thing she needed was for him to call her out on them, like he did that morning.

 

Thinking about their conversation earlier almost made her grin, but Sansa refrained. She shouldn’t be grinning. She shouldn’t be charmed by him.

 

Not that she was.

 

He punched Robb! He was part of this circus.

 

Not charming at all.

 

The Karstark guy tumbled Jon on the floor and now they were rolling around on the dirt. Yeah, that was charming.

 

Sansa rolled her eyes, even though there was nobody to see it.

 

She had just yawned, when Jon finally finished the bloody –literally –thing. He caught on of Karstark’s arm and twisted. The other man screamed what Sansa guessed was a surrender.

 

Jon jumped to his feet as the crowd cheered. His eyes found hers, and Sansa shivered.

 

Because that look? Yeah, she was in trouble.

 

XxX

 

Great. She had come.

 

Jesus Christ, that woman was stubborn.

 

“Good going, Snow.” Theon called from the side.

 

Jon finished draining his water bottle. “Where’s Robb?” He wanted to know.

 

“In the back, getting ready.”

 

“Did he see Sansa here?”

 

Theon arched a brow. “No…”

 

“Tell him she never came.” Jon instructed the other man.

 

“He’s not blind, Jon.” Theon indicated.

 

“I’ll get rid of her.” Jon assured him. “Just let Robb know she isn’t here.”

 

Theon shrugged.  “Sure.”

 

Jon just put a tank top and made a beeline for Sansa. She looked mighty mistrustful as she watched him approach.

 

She probably knew he was going to tell her to leave.

 

“Robb wants to talk to you.” He told her as soon as he was close enough.

 

The change on her expression was immediate: she went from suspicious to concerned in a second. Jon would feel guilty about this, if he wasn’t doing it to help his friend.

 

“Where is he? Is something wrong?” She asked quickly.

 

“I don’t know, but he’s on that same room you were on the first…” He had barely finished talking before she turned her back and started walking.

 

Jon followed her as she pushed her way to the room where they had actually met for the first time. She pushed the door open and entered. Jon went after her and closed it.

 

“Robb?” She looked around and saw –pretty quick –that her brother wasn’t there. She turned in time to see Jon locking the door behind himself. “What the fuck, Snow?”

 

“You distract your brother.” He told her. “Every time you’re around he can’t fight properly, because he’s worried about you. He can’t be distracted today, Ramsay is too dangerous.”

 

“And why the fuck are you locking yourself up with me?” She demanded.

 

“I’m just going to stay here with you until their fight is over.” Jon assured her. “Then you can punch me again and go take care of your brother.”

 

“You’ve got to be joking!”

 

“I’m not.” He pocketed the key and leaned against the door to make his point clear. “You’re staying here until the fight is over.”

 

“No, I’m not!” She marched up to him, her eyes on fire. “Let me out.” She hissed.

 

“No.” He answered simply.

 

“Well, then I hope you’re prepared to hold me by force, Snow, because it’s the only way I’m staying here.” She informed him.

 

“I’m not holding you by force. God, you really think I’m an animal.” He was truly exasperated now.

 

“That’s not what I said.” She defended herself. “I’m just saying it’s the only way you’re keeping me here.”

 

Jon didn’t answer, but Sansa wasn’t interested in keeping on arguing with him. She tried to grab the door knob and she even managed it, but she still had Jon firmly planted between herself and the way out.

 

Now she was very firmly planted over him. She froze, hand on the knob.

 

Fuck, they were close. She looked up and her nose was almost touching his.

 

“The only way?” Jon murmured, his voice coming out husky.

 

Sansa didn’t take a step back, she looked into his eyes and could see perfectly well that his pupils were blown wide. “You think very highly of yourself” She informed him.

 

Jon just shrugged. The truth was she was the one almost plastered against him, she should be the one to move –preferably to the other side of the room.

 

They weren’t touching anywhere, not exactly. If one of them breathed to deeply their chests might brush, but other than that, they were perfectly still.

 

Sansa had no idea of how her nose was suddenly rubbing against his. “This is a bad idea…” She murmured, opening her eyes –when had she closed them?

 

“Aye.” Jon agreed, though his eyes were mostly on her lips.

 

Then his eyes met hers and… Well, fuck.

 

Her mouth was on his before she even made the decision and her hands on his hair in the next second. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her body tight against his. Sansa bit his lower lip, because it was so soft and tempting and it was basically begging to be bitten. Jon apparently appreciated, if the moan he let out was any indication.

 

He pushed her jacket off her shoulders and Sansa let go of him, so the piece could fall to the ground. She didn’t dare stop kissing him; if she did, she might remember all the reasons this was a bad idea.

 

She didn’t want to think right now. This was different from anything she’d ever felt before. Joffrey kisses were always strange to her and the sex was cold and without feeling. She endured it because she loved him and thought it meant doing whatever he wanted.

 

She’d had one date with Harry Hardyng and was already thinking of how to get rid of him, but then he’d kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He was trying to get his hand under her skirt, when one of his friends stumbled upon them. Sansa took the moment to make her escape.

 

After that Harry had spread around that she was a cold fish.

 

That was the sad summary of her sex life.

 

This -right now -was completely different. She’d wanted to kiss Jon and she did! She took the initiative. Even Sansa didn’t know exactly why she’d done it. She barely knew the guy!

 

However, there was something different about him, something that called to her, instead of repulsing. His kisses melted her and his hands felt right on her body.

 

In fact, they felt so right, she let them run down her legs. She gasped against his lips when Jon pulled her up and carried her to the only table on the room.

 

When he sat her down, she should’ve stopped him, stopped herself. Instead she grabbed the hem of his tank top and pulled up. Jon helped her get rid of the thing and Sansa almost died when she put her eyes on him.

 

She sure as hell had never touched a body like his. He was solid muscle, pure strength and his abs were plain ridiculous.

 

They kissed furiously and she locked her legs around his waist. Sansa completely let go of doubts and insecurities; she had no idea why, but -at that moment- she just wanted to feel all of him.

 

Jon was probably of the same mind, because his hand was running along her inner thigh. When his fingers brushed against the front of her panties, she felt a shiver run down her body. He didn’t immediately touch her, and she realized he was waiting to see if she would protest. Like her, he didn’t want to talk, scared that it might stop them all together, but he was still waiting for permission.

 

Sansa kissed him harder, and he got the idea. His fingers found their way inside her panties and she gasped against his lips. Jon pulled her closer to the edge of the table and Sansa opened her legs a bit more to give him more access.

 

His fingers on her were… Well, magical would be a good word. He touched her like he already knew her. It wasn’t presumptuous, it was just so fucking good. He wasn’t teasing or going slow; he was taking it all; which was actually great, because if he got tender and sweet now, Sansa would freak out.

 

So she just let herself enjoy the way his fingers worked her higher and higher, until she was coming apart, breaking into a million pieces, gasping against his neck.

 

He brought his fingers out from under her skirt and licked them clean.

 

“Oh fuck.” Sansa groaned, pulling him by the neck for another kiss, and Jon gladly obliged.

 

Her hands went to his jeans, opening his button and zipper in record time –especially if someone were to consider the way her hands were shaking.

 

Jon’s hands dove back under the skirt of her dress and pulled her panties down. Sansa lifted her arse a bit, to help him get them off.

 

Sansa should probably be thinking about a thousand things right now. Again, she should consider stopping this all together. It was too fast, too crazy, too out of control.

 

But then she felt him pressing against her and her whole body just wanted. She worried she’d never feel this way about someone, and now she did. She desired him and this, and she deserved to have it all.

 

(These were famous last words. A lot of people probably thought exactly that before a morning full of regret…)

 

Jon entered her body and it was fucking perfect. He felt amazing inside her and she almost said so, but they were still keeping quiet, so she refrained.

 

He moved against her and Sansa had to hold on for dear life. It was hard, fast and a little bit angry –from both of them –and she’d never felt more alive before.

 

She let her hands run down his back, she enjoyed the feeling of his teeth on her throat and his beard against her skin.

 

When she came –a second time that night, something that’d never happened before –it was even more intense than the first one. It took over her whole body and she thought she might even pass out from the intensity.

 

He followed shortly after that, his grip on her hips tightening for a second, before he let go.

 

Jon rested his forehead against her shoulder, trying to catch his breath. His hair was a mess; at some point, he had lost his hair tie and now there was a chaos of curls on his head.

 

Sansa took a deep breath and the movement made Jon raise his head and look at her.

 

Their eyes met and a moment of clarity passed through them.

 

Oh fuck…

 

What had they done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was flirting, Jon.
> 
> And that was fucking... lol
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I didn't want to make it very explicit, but I guess it's pretty obvious what happened...
> 
> Next chapter we have morning-after regrets and Sansa gives Robb an ultimatum.
> 
> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> WOW! You really enjoyed it! lol
> 
> I'm really happy. Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. You guys make this story even better to write.
> 
> Don't worry. I'm quite aware there was a condom seriously missing on the last chapter and this shall be remembered. After all, Jon is cute and all, but they barely know each other. YOU HAVE TO BE RESPONSIBLE, PEOPLE!
> 
> We have the aftermath of Robb's fight now -sorry, not the actual fight.
> 
> I hope you like it!

When he was seven, a group of older kids from his neighborhood had grabbed Jon and thrown him in a cold lake. His mother had been furious and he got severely sick because of it.

 

The moment he looked into Sansa’s eyes –his breath still ragged, his heart still beating like a drum –he felt exactly the same sensation of that day; it was like every organ in his body shut down and even breathing became hard.

 

What the fuck had he done?

 

He took a few steps back, almost in shock. He had attacked Robb’s sister! He had… Oh lord, he was not going to think about that.

 

As soon as he stepped away Sansa jumped from the table and picked her panties up. He came to his senses a bit, and closed his pants and started looking for his tank top. She was avoiding looking in his direction, but Jon just wanted her to scream at him, even punch him. He felt like the worse excuse for a human being ever.

 

He should ask Robb to hit him.

 

_Robb!_

 

Was the fight over yet?

 

He pulled his shirt over his head and turned around just in time to see Sansa throwing a towel to the side.

 

Shit! They hadn’t even used a condom.

 

He was an idiot.

 

“Sansa…”

 

“No!” She turned to him, her eyes on fire. “Don’t say anything.”

 

“But we…”

 

“I really don’t want to have this conversation right now.” She snapped at him.

 

“Listen, we…”

 

Loud knocking on the door interfered with whatever Jon was about to say.

  
“Jon!” It was Theon. “Are you in there? The fight is over!”

 

Sansa almost flew to the door, but Jon still had the key in his pocket, so she had to wait for him to open it.

 

As soon as he did, Theon came face to face with them. For a second, the other man opened his mouth, like he planned on saying something, but then he saw them.

 

He closed his mouth, checked both of them out –from head to toe – and then arched a bow. “You two fucked.”

 

“THEON!” Both protested at the same time.

 

“This room is reeking of sex.” He informed them, a grin on his face. “Jon has scratches on his shoulder –definitely not from his fight –Sansa darling, you have a beard rash on your neck.” He seemed way too delighted by this. “I mean, I know you said you’re going to get rid of her, Jon, I just didn’t know it was like this.”

 

“I did not plan on this!” Jon defended himself hotly. He turned to Sansa. “I didn’t.” He spoke seriously.

 

“I don’t care! Where’s my brother?” She demanded from Theon.

 

That whipped the smirk off his face. “Well…”

 

“Did he lose?” Jon wanted to know.

 

“No, no!” Theon was quick to assure. “He won. It was actually pretty awesome. He used that…”

 

“Theon.” Sansa growled. “Where is my brother?”

 

Theon gulped. “Hospital.” He finally admitted.

 

“What?” Sansa screeched.

 

“He won, but Bolton got him good too. We had to get both of them to the hospital.” He explained fast.

 

“You better take me there. Now!”

 

“Sure, sure.” Theon started hurrying around, without actually going anywhere.

 

“Theon!”

 

“I’ll get a cab!” He decided running off.

 

“I’ll go with you two.” Jon decided.

 

“No.” Sansa turned to him, her expression stone-cold. “This is a family matter. You’ve done enough.”

 

Jon watched as she turned and left, without looking back not even once.

 

Sansa had been wrong. He didn’t like getting punched and stuff, but right now… He felt like he actually deserved it.

 

XxX

 

Sansa rushed through the hospital, until she found Robb’s room. There were two police officers taking his statement and Sansa waited impatiently by the door until they left.

 

“Hey, sis!” Robb smiled at her.

 

Or he tried to, because he winced at the smallest movement of his face.

 

He was destroyed.

 

The left side of his face seemed to have taken the worst of it: his eye was so swollen that it wasn’t opening, he had a cut right under his eyebrow and another one over his cheekbone. The right side of his face hadn’t escaped unscathed, though; he had a gash on his forehead and his eye was already bruising.

 

“Robb!” She hushed to his side. “What the…”

 

“I saw this guy from the University getting jumped by a group of punks. I had to help.” Robb hurried to say.

 

Sansa arched a brow. So this was the bullshit they told the cops when things got ugly?

 

She took a deep breath. “How are you?”

 

“I have to spend the night, because they’re worried about a concussion.”

 

Sansa took another deep breath and pressed her lips together.

 

“Ramsay is way worse.” He hurried to say.

 

Sansa gave him a look, a serious one. “This…” She indicated the room around him. “Is the end. I should’ve done something a long time ago.”

 

“Sansa…”

 

“I’m calling mom and dad tomorrow. You’re lucky as fuck that it’s this late, or I’d call them now.”

 

“Sansa…”

 

“This shit ends now, Robb.” She told him, her voice dead serious. “I’ll get a coffee.”

 

XxX

 

Sansa felt like punching the coffee machine, since she couldn’t punch her stupid brother.

 

But enough violence. What was wrong with her? Punching people, covering up for her brother, while he put himself at risk like that?

 

This had to stop.

 

She took a deep breath and let her forehead rest against the machine, while the small cup was filled with coffee.

 

Robb was going to be the death of her. Hospital! He was on a fucking hospital, lying to the police!

 

Good Lord, what was wrong with him?

 

Sansa took a deep breath. She had to end this, she was calling her parents tomorrow.

 

Her coffee was ready.

 

Sansa stood there, staring at the cup.

 

Jon.

 

_Fuck._

 

Yeah… Fuck indeed, apparently.

 

Shit! What was wrong with her lately?

 

In the rush of getting to Robb and figuring out how he was, she’d completely forgotten about this detail.

 

Well, she’d forgotten about a whole lot of details. Including a bloody condom!

 

Dear Lord, she was never this irresponsible. She’d have to get tested, but now it was still too early for anything.

 

How much time did she have to wait to get tested?

 

God, this sucked!

 

What was she thinking about? She attacked him.

 

Sure, he’d enjoyed quite a bit, and both of them could’ve stopped at any time -or even fucking considered using protection -but she’d started it.

 

She’d kissed him.

 

Yeah, well, she’d think about that one tomorrow. She didn’t have the energy for that now.

 

She got her coffee and went back to Robb’s room.

 

Theon was there, scheming with her brother in hushed whispers. They both got quiet when she entered the room.

 

“I’ll just…” Theon indicated the door and left, without even looking at her.

 

And he knew about her and Jon. Great.

 

“Sansa, listen to me for just a second.” Robb begged.

 

She just arched a brow on his direction.

 

“I’ll stop fighting.” He assured her. “You don’t have to call mom and dad.”

 

No, this seemed too good to be true. There was something else. “But?” She urged.

 

“We wait until the end of this month.”

 

“No.” She said immediately.

 

“Listen to me!” Robb pleaded. “Minister Selmy is coming to the University on Monday, for some public stunt bullshit. He’ll stay for a few days, give some speeches. During this time, there’ll be no fights.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, this leaves what? Less than 20 days of possible fights. It’s nothing.” He argued.

 

“Why do you want to wait until the end of the month?” She wanted to know.

 

“The guys from the North are coming for a rugby match.” He explained. “Their team is freaking good, and they also come to the fights.”

 

“Oh god.” She groaned. “You want to fight the Wildlings.” She guessed.

 

“I do.” Robb admitted. “But it’ll be the end of it! I promise! And you won’t have to worry mom and dad. Come on, Sans! What do you think they’ll do? Probably get me out of the University!”

 

“They should get you into a straight-jacket!” She threw back.

 

“Do you really want to worry them like that?”

 

“Me?” She almost screeched. “I’m the one getting them worried, Robb?”

 

“I’m just saying that if I quit this by the end of the month, nobody has to know it.” He insisted.

 

“You know what, Robb?” She said angrily, grabbing her bag. “Fuck you. You’re inconsequent, selfish and irresponsible and I should feel guilty for wanting to put a stop to this? Look at yourself!”

 

She turned and left, ignoring his calls to go back, or the scared look of the nurses.

 

This night was just a huge nightmare.

 

XxX

 

Jon had a pretty rough night. Nothing better to keep someone awake than a guilty conscience.

 

There was this list going through his head.

 

He had sex with Sansa -Robb’s sister -on less than ideal circumstances.

 

They hadn’t used protection.

 

She was pissed at him.

 

Theon knew.

 

Robb was in the hospital.

 

It was like the most ridiculous movie ever. He’d stared at the ceiling for one hour, imagining what the fuck he’d do if Sansa was pregnant.

 

He knew it was -at that exact moment -a complicated -and fruitless -thought to pursue. But could he stop thinking about? Not for one whole hour.

 

So he went to visit Robb in the morning, even though he was afraid the Stark might punch him.

 

He was surprised to see that Robb didn’t know anything about last night –how the hell had Theon kept that to himself? –and he was also feeling like shit.

 

Not because he was hurting or in a hospital. No, apparently he’d had a fight with Sansa the night before, something concerning the fights.

 

Robb was feeling like shit, but he didn’t want to back down…

 

Jon left the hospital happy to be an only child.

 

Then he saw Sansa.

 

It was that fucking café. Again.

 

He should stop going there.

 

But first he really needed to talk to her.

 

Jon took a deep breath and marched in her direction. She was coming out the door, eyes on her mobile, muttering to herself, a to-go cup on her hand.

 

“Sansa.” He called when he was closer.

 

She looked at him –probably reflex of hearing her name –then her eyes became round. In any other situation, Jon would think it was amusing how she blushed –how fast and how red. Right now, though…

 

“Jon.” She cleared her throat and put her phone away. “Hey.”

 

“Hey…” He took a deep breath. Should he try a bit of small talk first? Should he say he went to see Robb that morning?

 

Sansa looked like she wanted nothing more than to escape. It was better to go direct to the point. “I’m sorry.” He blurted out.

 

She arched a brow at him. “What for? Giving me an orgasm?”

 

That made Jon speechless. Totally, completely speechless. He was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe too.

 

“Besides, in case you’ve forgotten…” She cleared her throat. “I kind of jumped on you.”

 

“I…” Jon closed his mouth and reflected on it. He wouldn’t say she jumped on him, but… Yeah… She kissed him first. “I just thought… You looked so angry…”

 

“Yes, because my stupid brother was at the hospital because of that stupid fight.” She rolled her eyes. Then she gave him a look. “I wasn’t angry at you. Sorry if that’s what you thought.”

 

“I was rough with you.” He indicated.

 

“Yeah, sure, and I hated it.” Her voice was dripping sarcasm. “Did I ask you to stop?”

 

“No…” Jon said slowly.

 

“So it was just rough enough.” She grumbled, crossing her arms. “Can we not talk about this?”

 

“It’s just…” Jon bit his lower lip. “We didn’t use protection.”

 

Sansa groaned and pressed her temples with her fingers. “I know. I’m going to get tested.”

 

“How about we both get tested and exchange exams?” He offered carefully.

 

Sansa opened her mouth, then closed. She seemed to think about it for a minute. “That’s actually a great idea. Thank you.”

 

Jon nodded. “How about…”

 

She arched a brow when he didn’t continue. “Yes?”

 

There was something on her face… He was pretty sure she knew exactly what he was talking about, but she was just making it difficult for him.

 

“Pregnancy.” He finally muttered the one word.

 

Sansa seemed thoughtful for a minute. “Quite possible.” She finally said. “We didn’t use protection, I’m pretty sure I was ovulating last night…”

 

Jon looked a bit panicked. Did women really know this things?

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I’m joking, Snow. I take the pill since I was 15.”

 

Jon gave her an unamused look. “So funny, Stark.”

 

“Look, we’re cool. When we have the results, we exchange them, and…”

 

Their gazes found each other and locked.

 

Jon licked his lips. “And?”

 

“And… We chalk this up as an error in judgment and never talk about it again. Deal?”

 

No! No deal. What did she mean by… Lord, what was wrong with him?

 

“Deal.” He agreed.

 

“Great.”

 

Sure, great.

 

Just peachy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it.
> 
> Theon knows (oh shit...)
> 
> Robb is an idiot.
> 
> Jon is a potato.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful people! How are you all today?
> 
> Sorry for the late post, but my life has been fucking insane in these last weeks. I am a teacher, and normally I should not be working on July (it is school break in Brazil), but I am actually working extra hours in two schools. Good thing is: I decide to not have kids ever. Learned the lesson... lol
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support! I love all your comments.
> 
> Just to make things clear: SANSA IS NOT PREGNANT! She's on the pill, or maybe they were just very lucky, but she isn't pregnant.
> 
> Also... I finished this chapter in a hurry, so only God knows what mistakes you guys will find in there. Sometimes I translate stuff in my head an write the way I would in Portuguese... So let me know if there's something to terrible in it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey, Stark!”

 

Sansa was pretty sure she was the only Stark around at the moment, but since it was Margaery Tyrell speaking, she almost felt the need to check around. Maybe Robb was behind her. There was no reason for Margaery to be talking to her.

 

“How is your brother?” Margaery asked as soon as she came closer.

 

Well, apparently Margaery was talking to her. Would the wonders never cease?

 

“He’ll survive.” Sansa informed her.

 

Even Margaery’s laughter was classy and, well, expensive. “I sure hope so. It would be such a sad loss.”

 

Sansa arched a brow, but didn’t comment. Her brother had some explaining to do.

 

_Oh, like you do?_

 

She ignored the annoying voice in her head -it sounded an awful lot like Theon’s.

 

She had no time to think about Jon now. Or ever.

 

Like… No. Bad idea.

 

Terrible idea.

 

Even if it was…

 

Nope. It wasn’t even that hot.

 

_Sure, sweetheart._

 

Great, now she had Theon stuck in her head. As her voice of reason. The world was coming to an end.

 

“I’m giving a party the day after tomorrow.” Margaery was speaking and it took Sansa a minute to realize it was still with her.

 

“Right…” Sansa replied carefully.

 

“You should come.”

 

“That is… Tuesday.” Sansa felt the need to say.

  
“Yes, but the Minister will give a speech on Wednesday morning, so the classes were canceled.” Margaery shrugged. “I have no intention of watching the speech.”

 

“OK… I’ll… I’ll be there.” Sansa agreed.

 

“Great.” Margaery gave her a polite smile. “Bring that cute friend of yours… Jill?”

 

“Jeyne.” Sansa corrected dryly.

 

“That’s the one.” Margaery’s smile was positively beatific. “I’ll see you there.”

 

Lovely.

 

XxX

 

“So… You and Sansa, hum?”

 

Jon almost cursed out loud. He wished he could have forgotten about Theon, but nope. He should’ve known this was going to happen.

 

It actually took a lot longer than he thought it would for Theon to talk about it.

 

However Jon still preferred to avoid this conversation. “Shut up, Theon.” He growled.

 

“No, man, I mean… Wow, congratulations. Seriously. If I could I’d have hit that a long time ago.” Theon spoke, completely ignoring Jon’s expression.

 

Why did he let him into his apartment again?

 

“Theon!” Jon barked.

 

Theon looked at the other man and arched a brow. “Feeling a bit possessive already, Snow?”

 

“Can we not… Talk about this?” Jon ground out.

 

“Fuck, no.” Theon snorted. “I have the best blackmail material right now. I’m kind of drunk on the power.”

 

Jon should’ve known. Great. Of all the people that could’ve caught them, it had to be Theon Fucking Greyjoy.

 

“Come on, man!” Theon flashed that annoying grin of his. “You’ve got to share! Sansa was the girl every guy wanted. We just stayed away because we were all scared of Robb.”

 

That wasn’t comforting. Jon was still trying to figure out if he should say something to Robb. However, he didn’t think that saying “I fucked your sister in a backroom while you were fighting Ramsay Bolton” would go well.

 

And she did say it would never happen again, so… Better stop thinking about it.

 

There was this voice in the back of his head saying it was going to be fucking impossible. Sansa Stark was something else and what happened between them had been… Hot. Intense.

 

Unforgettable.

 

_Great._

 

“I mean… How did that even happen?”

 

Theon was still talking.

 

“It was an accident.” Jon grumbled.

 

Theon arched a brow. “Really? So you’re taking her to the backroom, she tripped, she wasn’t wearing any panties, you tripped on top of her and…”

 

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” Jon growled, his fist closed, itching to hit the other man.

 

Theon looked even more amused by this display, and Jon cursed himself anew. He was just giving ammunition to the idiot.

 

“You’re so gone.” Theon snorted.

 

“I’m not.” His denial came out fast, perhaps too fast.

 

“Yes, you are.” Theon gave him a pitying look. “Just be careful, Snow. Princess Sansa has idiots trailing after her the whole time, and you’re not even her type. She likes blonde douchebags, like dear old Hardying.”

 

Jon had to hold his snort. Hardying was an idiot, who thought he was a god because he was the captain of the rugby team. He was also, apparently, considered highly attractive by the girls of the campus.

 

_Did Sansa think the same?_

 

Jon had to ignore this thought.

 

“Are you worried she might break my heart?” Jon asked, an exaggerated frown on his face. “Theon, I didn’t know you cared!”

 

“Fuck you, Snow.” Theon rolled his eyes. “Just keep your eyes open and your hopes low. Princess Sansa isn’t meant for us commoners.”

 

Yeah, he was quite aware of that.

 

XxX

 

Sansa had a problem.

 

Well, it wasn’t exactly a problem.

 

This Tuesday was beyond boring. The day was dragging around, the buildings of the University were desert. Where was everybody? Did they think it was a holiday just because the Minister was around?

 

She felt like the test results were heavy on her bag. She had grabbed them that morning and now she was wondering what she should do.

 

Should she go around looking for Jon? It felt so…

 

She actually felt a bit embarrassed. She’d always been so responsible with sex. It was the only subject that she’d never let Joffrey bully her over. She’d always insisted on protection, even when he made it sound like she said it because she didn’t trust him.

 

Considering how much he’d cheated on her, she felt like she’d been pretty well justified.

 

And then Jon Snow came along and she just threw her common sense out of the window? What the hell?

 

She was smarter than that.

 

Sansa just wanted to get this over with.

 

“Stark.”

 

Speak of the devil…

 

“Hey.” She turned to him.

 

Well, this was awkward as fuck. Great.

 

“I have…” He cleared his throat. “I have the…”

 

“Great. I do too.” She cut him, before he decided to say something else.

 

She put her hand inside her bag and pulled the paper. She had discarded the envelope, because it had the hospital’s symbol, and she didn’t want to keep looking at it.

 

She just offered it to Jon and he grabbed it, putting it inside the book he had on his hand. Sansa was stunned by the sight. He had a book.

 

It was like, for the first time, she realized that Jon was a student there.

 

She felt immediately ashamed for the judgment. She had assumed that Jon was just a guy that fought in those stupid matches… She’d judged him.

Now she felt like the biggest bitch ever.

 

Before she could finish processing these thoughts Jon pulled an envelope from his book and gave it to her. She didn’t even look at it, just stuffed it in her bag.

 

“Ok, thanks.” She murmured, already stepping away from him.

 

“See you tonight.” He called after her.

 

Sansa was so preoccupied with thoughts of being a bitch, that she didn’t even question it.

 

If she had stopped to reflect, she’d perhaps wonder why the hell he’d said that. Or even better: how did he know where she’d be?

 

XxX

 

Jon sat on Robb’s couch as he observed the Stark debating something with Theon. Apparently, Robb had spent the last few days worried, waiting for his parents to call him or just show up, and nothing had happened.

 

Theon thought that Sansa hadn’t called them like she said she would, but Robb was still concerned.

 

To make things better, Margaery had called Robb to let him know that his lovely sister was coming to her party tonight.

 

Jon had given up on understanding what the hell went on between Robb and Marge right at the beginning of this term.

 

However, Margaery wasn’t the type of person who did anything without a reason. If she had invited Sansa and chosen to tell that to Robb, she was planning something. Jon was mildly curious as to what.

 

He shouldn’t go to this party. Mostly because Margaery had made a point of letting him know she wanted him to be there –never a good sign.

 

But also because…

 

Well, he might as well admit it, right? He wanted to go because Sansa would be there, and that was stupid of him.

 

He should stop this… Insanity while he still could. He had to stop thinking about her; he had to forget what happened.

 

It was fucking impossible.

 

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her right in front of him: the blush on her cheeks, the color of her eyes, the sighs that escaped her lips… It was like he was reliving the moment over and over again.

 

And maybe there was something extremely masochist in him, because anyone could see that this was the worst idea ever, but he needed to talk to her.

 

Not like he had earlier today or the day after the fight, but truly talk to her. He wasn’t sure if this was his male ego or something, but he wanted to hear that…

 

What? He wasn’t forgettable? That she was also thinking about what had happened?

 

Could he get any more pathetic?

 

“Jon.” Theon called him, and he turned to the other man, brow arched. “Are you coming tonight?”

 

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t.

 

He knew he was going to anyway.

 

“Aye. I am.”

 

He tried to ignore Theon’s knowing smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... Guess what's going to happen? lol
> 
> Also, STD tests take a while to get ready, but I decided that -for the purpose of this story -24 hours was enough.  
> BE RESPONSIBLE, PEOPLE! USE CONDOMS!
> 
> I'm trying to finish the new chapter of "The Same Way I Like My Coffee" as soon as possible.
> 
> And... I might have some news soon ;)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys.
> 
> Before anything else, I'm sorry for not posting last week as I said I would.
> 
> Someone poisoned my cat. He lived with my parents in my hometown, so my dad called me and I went there. He still died, so I spent the weekend locked in my room, crying a lot. Then I had a ridiculous fight with my parents, but we were all so tired and emotional that it got blown out of proportion. Cue in: more crying. I had the worst weekend ever, and I couldn't even think about writing.
> 
> But now I'm back, and full of posts. You guys can go crazy, because I have a chapter here, the last one of "Coffee", a new one for my new fanfic and a one-shot! Yes! A lot of JonSa for you all today. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you so much for the amazing comments. You're the best.
> 
> Enjoy it.
> 
> Warning: hot sex ahead ;)

Sansa hadn’t been in a party since she began the University. When she was in high school she was a social butterfly; she had places to go every single weekend.

 

She was dating Joffrey then, and his father let him do whatever he wanted, including having parties every weekend in the house.

 

Back then, she felt like this made her so cool: she had a rich boyfriend, who threw the coolest parties and she got to play hostess for him. She wore the best clothes and her friends envied her.

 

After everything that happened with him –the bruises, the broken nose, the cheating –Sansa had just stopped. She noticed how much effort she’d put on making him love her: the clothes she wore were for him, the parties she “hosted” were so he could show her off like a toy, the sex she got was to please only him –never her –and all the “I love yous” were just another way to control her.

 

After things ended –and that was a way too simple word for what happened –she’d just avoided everything: the parties, the clothes, the friends.

 

Sansa didn’t know where she ended and Joffrey started; she didn’t know what her tastes were and what were the ones he forced on her.

 

It took her a while before she started going out again and dressing up again. She wouldn’t let Joffrey destroy more of her than he already had, but she needed to figure out who she was.

 

There was also a lot of crying during this time, she hid herself from her family. Robb was the only one that knew exactly what had happened. She figured Theon knew as well, because he was her brother’s shadow, but if he knew it, he never commented.

 

She did go back to her old self after a while, being away at King’s Landing did help. She wasn’t exactly the same Sansa of before; she wasn’t as bitchy or naïve as she’d been, but she recovered.

 

She just didn’t have the time and patience for parties anymore.

 

This time, however, she was curious. She wondered why Margaery had invited her personally. She could’ve sent her a message, an invite on Facebook, asked one of her friends to do it… But no. She chose to come and invite Sansa personally.

 

Maybe she thought Sansa would feel honored if she did. A lot of people would feel like rockstars if the Tyrell Rose gave them attention.

 

Sansa, on the other hand, was mistrustful. Not enough to refuse the invitation, but enough to be careful about it.

 

Jeyne had been delighted to know she’d been invited to the party –Sansa didn’t tell her about Margaery’s wording –and wanted to play dress up.

 

Sansa accepted it –to an extent. She was happy to fix her hair –she loved her hair –she was okay with some makeup, but she wasn’t about to wear high heels or a short dress. Jeyne huffed and puffed, but eventually agreed.

 

She wore flat sandals –Jeyne screeched at them –that were golden with crystals. She put a short –but not that short –white dress, that was simply and classy; then put her hair on a messy fishtail braid.

 

She looked good, but the most important: she felt good and pretty when she looked in the mirror and Sansa learned that this was the most important part.

 

So she grabbed her bag and left the house.

 

xXx

 

Margaery lived in the best sorority house in campus, and the only one that hosted parties. It was bloody ridiculous and super exclusive; not everyone was allowed on those parties.

 

Jeyne wouldn’t stop saying that as they entered the house. Inside it was as packed as Sansa expected it to be, but only the “cool kids” were there. There was loud music and people walking around with cups in their hands.

 

“Sansa, darling.”

 

The redhead arched a brow as Margaery came in her direction, a huge smile on her face. She hugged Sansa and gave her two air kisses, before turning to Jeyne and doing exactly the same.

 

This woman deserved an Oscar.

 

“I’m so glad you two could make it.” Margery spoke with a perfect smile. “Your brother is already here.”

 

Sansa arched a brow. “Robb is here?”

 

“Yes, with his boys. I bet he’s dying to see his sister.”

 

What the fuck was Margaery up to?

 

But if she thought she could play Sansa she was out of her mind. Sansa had to hide a lot of what she felt around Joffrey -so he wouldn’t turn on her -and her family -so they wouldn’t know what was going on -so it was easy for her to smile pleasantly at Margaery.

 

“Thank you so much. Where is he?”

 

“Kitchen.” Margaery winked at her and left with some excuse about checking on something else.

 

“That was weird.” Jeyne commented as soon as their “host” left. “Kind of scary too. Including you.”

 

“She’s up to something.” Sansa informed Jeyne. “I want to find out what.”

 

“You think she’s trying to get her claws on Robb?” Jeyne asked, an interested look in her eyes.

 

“I’m pretty sure she’s already gotten her claws on him. Probably a lot more too.” Sansa wrinkled her nose.

 

Jeyne snorted. “Are you going to talk to him?”

 

“I’ve been avoiding him since the hospital.” Sansa admitted.

  
“Because you chickened out and didn’t call your parents?” Jeyne guessed.

 

“I’m stupid.” Sansa sighed. “Anyway, I don’t want to talk to my brother right now.”

 

“Well, then you should start moving, because he’s about to spot you.”

 

“What?” Sansa turned on the direction Jeyne was looking and -sure enough -there was Robb, scanning the room like he was looking for someone.

 

Sansa had a feeling he was actually looking for her, and the feeling proved to be correct. When Robb’s eyes found her, he frowned -or a part of his face did, since he wasn’t much better than he was the last time she saw him.

 

Theon was by his right -shit, she’d forgotten about Theon again -and behind him…

 

Oh great! Jon Snow.

 

Who the hell gave that man the right to be that hot? Honestly, he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans! This wasn’t a hot attire.

 

 _Maybe it’s because you know what’s underneath it_ , a voice inside her head snickered.

 

Sansa decided to ignore it, like she’d been doing on these last days. She’d tried to stop thinking about what happened, but it was impossible. She’d never felt anything that intense in her life.

 

She wondered if that made her pathetic.

 

“I’ve gotta go.” She whispered to Jeyne. “Can you distract them?”

 

Jeyne rolled her eyes. “I got this. Go.”

 

Sansa gave her friend a grateful look, before making her escape. She went to the kitchen for a while, grabbed a drink –one she didn’t even plan on drinking –before going further inside the house.

 

The second floor was off limits, so she decided to check other parts of the house.

 

She found a door and tried to open it. The doorknob turned easily and she pushed the door open. “Is there someone in here?” She called.

 

There was no answer, so she entered the room. It was a studying room. Sansa rolled her eyes, imagining that this was probably the only fraternity on campus that would have something this fancy for studying. If it was even used for that.

 

She was quite surprised to find it empty; it did look like a good snogging spot. Then again, maybe it was too early in the night for proper snogging; people were probably still too sober for that.

 

She decided it was a good place to hide out for a little bit, so she pulled her mobile and sat on the loveseat.

 

She wasn’t sure of how long she’d stayed there, but when the door opened, she cursed herself for not locking it.

 

Then she cursed double when she saw it was Harry Hardyng.

 

“Hey, Stark.” He gave her a sunny smile. “Exactly who I was looking for.”

 

Lovely. “I was just leaving.” She declared standing up.

 

Quite predictably, Harry blocked her way to the door. “Come on, Stark. I just got here.”

 

“That’s exactly why I’m leaving.” She told him, a sweet smile on her face.

 

His face got red at that. Harry wasn’t used to hearing “no”. He took a step forward and Sansa took a step back. It was a reflex, because he reminded her of Joffrey.

 

Joffrey at first had appeared to be harmless, until he proved how much harm he could cause.

 

“Come on, Ice Queen. We had fun the other time.”

 

Now he was calling her Ice Queen to her face. Wow, she must have really stepped on his male ego.

 

“We didn’t.” She informed him.

 

“Not my fault you’re…”

 

“What?” A voice demanded from behind them. “What is she, Hardyin?”

 

Harry turned around and found Robb there. “Relax, Stark.” He gave Robb a cocky smile. “We’re just talking.”

 

“No, you aren’t talking to my sister.” Robb growled, coming inside the room. “Get the fuck out.”

 

“Feeling brave just ‘cause you got Bolton?” Harry challenged.

 

“Listen here…” Robb advanced against Harry and Sansa put herself in the middle.

 

“Stop this.” She told them firmly.

 

“Listen to your dear little sister, Stark.” Harry sneered at Robb.

 

Sansa saw Robb closing his hand on a fist and pushed him back. “You’re not going to use me as an excuse for a fight.”

 

Robb looked at her in shock. “Excuse for a fight?” He looked appalled by the idea. “I’m not!”

 

“Maybe she knows you’re going to get your arse kicked.” Harry taunted. “You’ve been losing quite a few fights.”

 

“Shut up, Hardyng.” Sansa hissed at him.

 

“Should I make him shut up?” Another person asked and Sansa felt like groaning.

 

Great.

 

Jon had arrived at the scene, with Theon and Jeyne behind him.

 

Harry might be cocky, but he wasn’t stupid. He might think he could take on Robb, but he wasn’t about to challenge the Crow.

 

Still, he had his male ego to protect, so Harry stuffed his chest before leaving –making sure to knock his shoulder against Theon’s on the way out.

 

“Is everything alright?” Jon asked the siblings.

 

Robb had a hard look on his face. He murmured a “fine”, before leaving.  Sansa took two steps forward, considering stopping her brother, but then let him go. Theon hurried after him and Jeyne hurried after Theon, leaving Sansa and Jon alone.

 

Totally alone.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, this time directly at her.

 

“Sure. Hardyng is just an arsehole.” She grumbled, moving closer to the door.

 

Maybe she should call it a night.

 

Jon was still standing by the door, and he stopped her when she tried to pass. His hand gripped hers gently. “Did he touch you?” He asked, a frown on his face.

 

“No.”

 

“Sansa…”

 

“He didn’t.” She insisted. “I don’t know if he would have, but he never got the chance.”

 

“Good.” Jon said approvingly.

 

Sansa arched a brow in his direction. “Excuse you?”

 

Jon shrugged. “You just said he’s an arsehole.” He indicated.

 

“Yes, I just don’t see how this is any of your business.”

 

It was his turn to arch a brow on her direction.

 

Sansa felt her whole face getting red. “We agreed to never talk about it again.” She protested weakly.

 

Jon’s eyes took her in –all of her, from bottom to top –and Sansa felt her whole body heating up. It was fucking ridiculous he could get her like this with just a look.

 

“We did.” He agreed, his voice low. Then he pushed the door closed, leaving them alone in the privacy of the room. “We never said anything about actually doing it again.”

 

Sansa couldn’t believe his nerve!

 

They were close again and Jon was looking at her lips like he could already taste them. “Should I open the door?” He asked her, clearly asking for permission.

 

She should say yes. She should tell him to open the freaking door and let her get the hell out of there.

 

Obviously that wasn’t what came out of her mouth.

 

“No.” She murmured.

 

That was when he kissed her.

 

xXx

 

This was one of his worst ideas ever. He should have more control, he should think before doing shit like that.

 

But could he think around Sansa Stark? No, he couldn’t. He went around acting like a savage.

 

They were on a party, in a house full of people. Robb was there somewhere. Did he think of that?

 

No! The only thing he could think about was kissing her again. It would be helpful if she said no, if she told him to fuck off. Instead, she was kissing him as hard as he was kissing her.

 

Jon gave up on rational thought at this point.

 

He pressed her against the wood of the door and kissed her like he’d been thinking about for the last days. What was the use of denying it?

 

Sansa’s hands sank into his hair and he shuddered as her nails grazed his scalp. He wanted to take her apart, piece by piece, and find all her weak spots, like she’d found his.

 

He was considering slowing down a bit, perhaps suggesting they took this somewhere a bit more comfortable -there was a couch right there -but Sansa was opening his belt.

 

When she got her hand inside his pants and his boxers, around him, he forgot how to breathe. “Goddammit, Stark.” He murmured against her lips.

 

“Shut up, Snow.” Her voice was so breathless, it sounded way more like an endearment than a command.

 

His hand dove under her dress, up her thighs, until he found the spot he was looking for. At the first touch of his fingers she moaned against his lips and he nearly came undone.

 

Who the hell was Sansa Stark to have this much power over him?

 

“Tell me this time you have a condom.” She breathed against his ear, still panting from the way he was working his fingers on her.

 

“Aye.”

 

He pulled his wallet off his back pocket. Normally, Jon was a very responsible guy, he always had condoms with him, in his wallet, even if he didn’t think he’d need them. That night was an aberration. Besides, he didn’t keep his wallet on his pants when he fought.

 

He wanted to say all of this to her, that he wasn’t an irresponsible wanker, but he didn’t feel the moment was appropriate for that.

 

So he focused on putting the condom on, while she pushed her panties down her legs. They kissed frantically, tongues and teeth clashing together. Then Jon spun Sansa around.

 

She gasped in surprise, her palms flat against the door.

 

“Ok?” Jon asked softly.

 

Her shoulders relaxed and she nodded.

 

His lips attacked her neck as his hands brought her dress up, bunching it up around her waist. When he entered her this time, it wasn’t as hard or angry as the last time, but still wasn’t slow and sweet.

 

“Oh my god…” She murmured and Jon was lost.

 

If someone was behind that door, they’d know exactly what was going on in there. It was unmistakable: the moans, the thumping of the wood. They probably should think about all of that, but none of these thoughts even crossed Jon’s head; not with the way she wrapped around him, or the smell of her hair, or the sound of her voice.

 

His hand fell from her waist, to touch her, to help her go over, and it worked like magic. Sansa gasped louder than before, then bit her lip hard as she tried to control her voice. Jon followed soon after.

 

When they were done, Jon held one of her hands, as she leaned her forehead against the door, trying to catch her breath and he leaned his against her shoulder.

 

He wanted to stay there longer, but he needed to move, throw away the condom, probably talk to her.

 

Jon took a step back and turned around to take care of the condom. When he turned back Sansa was pulling her panties back up and smoothing the dress.

 

She was also muttering to herself.

 

“Stupid, stupid!”

 

Oh shit… “Sansa…”

 

“How can I be this stupid?” She snapped at him, even though she was apparently talking to herself. “I’m not this type of girl.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t…”

 

“I’m not irresponsible or easy.” She ranted on, like he wasn’t even there. “This is so wrong.”

 

“Sansa, this isn’t wrong.” At least he didn’t think it was. They were both consenting adults, so there was nothing wrong.

 

Right?

 

“We don’t even like each other.” She was still ignoring him.

 

Jon felt his stomach churning. She thought he didn’t like her? She didn’t like him?

 

“Sansa…”

 

“I’m serious. This was the last time.” Now she was finally looking at him like she saw him. “No more of this.”

 

Then she opened the door and left.

 

Jon never thought he’d missed the day she’d punched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... They did it again. What a shock... lol
> 
> Margaery is up to something. What would it be?
> 
> Harry is a prick.
> 
> Sansa freaked out, Jon should learn how to properly communicate with women after sex... But well...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Next chapter we'll have the explanation for many things that happened on this chapter.
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Before anything else I'd like to thank all of you for your kind words. What happened to Lu made very sad, but seeing words of encouragement was good for me. Thank you so much for the well wishes. People sometimes suck, but it's good to see there's still a lot of compassion out there.
> 
> Secondly, I’m really sorry for the delay. Here in Brazil we call August “mês do desgosto”, which means something along the line of month of afflictions, when everything sucks. I’m not sure where this comes from, but it’d proved correct for this month. It sucked so badly I got a terrible case of writer’s block.
> 
> Which brings me to this. Sorry for the delay on posting. I had a lot of trouble writing recently (all I posted were things that were already ready way before). I literally just finished this chapter and posted it, so I hope it’s decent, but let me know, please.

“Sansa?”

 

She was out of her mind.

 

“Sansa?”

 

She was never like this. NEVER!

 

“Sansa…”

 

She should be ashamed of herself, for acting like a total…

 

“SANSA STARK!”

 

“Oh my god, Jeyne!” Sansa screeched. “Why are you screaming for?”

 

“Because I’ve trying to get you to talk to me for the last ten minutes and you’re not even on this planet.” Jeyne spoke, totally frustrated.

 

Sansa took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” She said honestly.

  
“Now, I just left a party to run after you, so can I get an explanation? What the fuck happened?”

 

Sansa probably shouldn’t have blushed at the word fuck, but well… Fuck was pretty much the reason she had run.

 

After she left the room where she had… She’d… Jon had… Anyway, after she left that particular room, she just kept walking until she left the house.

 

She had no idea of how Jeyne had actually seen her leaving -the place was packed -but she had, and she’d followed Sansa to their house.

 

Now they were on Sansa’s room, and she was blushing, because apparently she was twelve and uncappable of listening the word “fuck”.

 

And -unfortunately -Jeyne seemed to notice that, because she had a curious expression in her face.

  
“What happened?” Her friend asked again.

 

“I had sex with Jon Snow!” She yelled, then immediately covered her mouth.

 

WHAT HAD SHE JUST SAID?

 

Jeyne also seemed pretty shocked; her eyes were rounded, her mouth was hanging open. If it was any other situation, Sansa would think this was funny. As it was about her terrible decisions concerning her sex life, Sansa was not amused at all.

 

Then Jeyne decided to talk. “Was it good?”

 

“JEYNE!”

 

“Because he looks like he’d make it so good.” Jeyne gushed. “It’d be disappointing to know he sucks at it.”

 

Sansa covered her face with her mouths and took a deep breath. This was not happening right now.

 

“Wait a second…” Jeyne paused, realization dawning on her face. “Do you mean right now? You had sex with him right now?”

 

“Well, right now I’m talking to you, so…”

 

“You guys fucked at the house!” Jeyne squealed in delight.

 

How was that Sansa’s life?

 

“Jeyne…”

 

“He stayed after we left.” Jeyne was piecing this together rather well. “Robb didn’t notice, but Theon commented… Wait. How would Theon know, if…” She looked even more shocked now. “Oh my god, you’ve been doing this for ages!”

 

Sansa was going to murder Theon!

 

“No, no, no!” She hurried to say. “I’ll tell you, but stop making weird assumptions!”

 

So Sansa sat her friend down and told her everything she thought was pertinent to the situation. Mostly she told Jeyne about the few times she was pretty sure Jon was flirting with her, then she told about the day of Robb’s fight and today.

 

By the end of her story, Jeyne was -once again -gaping.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I know.” Sansa sighed.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Jeyne!”

 

“This is so hot!” Jeyne declared. “Like… Super hot. Center of the sun hot.”

 

“It’s so wrong.” Sansa cut her off.

 

“Why?” Jeyne asked confused.

 

“I wasn’t raised to be that girl.” Sansa mumbled.

 

Jeyne arched a brow. “What girl?”

 

“The one that sleeps around. I know my value and I like serious relationships…”

 

“Calm down, Sandra Dee.” Jeyne rolled her eyes. “Stop repeating this conservative nonsense for a second, and listen to me. Ok?”

 

Sansa sighed -again. “Okay.”

 

“First of all, sex does not diminish a person’s value. This is ridiculous. You’re a human being, not a car, you don’t lose value because you’ve been around too much. Second of all… What happened between the two of you, was it consensual?”

 

“Yes.” Sansa confirmed.

 

“Was it good?”

 

Sansa blushed and nodded.

 

“So it’s not wrong.” Jeyne told her gently. “I know you were raised believing you have to wait for a special guy and you shouldn’t go around sleeping with different men every night. And if you feel comfortable with this idea, good for you. Wait for the right guy, don’t have casual sex, it’s fine. But don’t go around thinking that this is the only reasonable thing to do in life.”

 

Jeyne pushed a lock of Sansa’s hair behind her ear. “Different girls have different ideas about sex. That doesn’t make them smarter or stupider than you; just different. Ok?”

 

Sansa sniffed, but nodded.

 

“Good… Now that this is out of the way: how do you really feel about this?” Jeyne asked calmly.

 

“Confused.” Sansa admitted. “I… I don’t even know why we did it. Sure, he’s good looking and stuff… But I don’t know anything about him. The other day I was shocked he was inside the University, for Christ’s sake. We’re strangers.”

 

“I see.”

 

“And yeah, I melt when he touches me, and both times we… Got together I enjoyed it a lot, but… I have no idea of what’s really going on there.” Sansa finished, feeling better for actually saying it aloud. It was like sharing it with someone made her feel like she was at least doing something to solve this.

 

Whatever “this” was.

 

“I know this is going to sound obvious, but you really should talk to him.” Jeyne offered. “At least ask him for some space.”

 

“You think I should?” Sansa asked, biting her lower lip.

 

“Look, you guys don’t know if you’re on the same page. Fuck, probably you aren’t even reading the same book. You have your problems with this situation and, considering you ran off on him both times… He’s probably confused as hell.”

 

Sansa groaned and let her face fall in her hands. “He probably thinks I’m mad.”

 

Jeyne gave her a friendly pat on the back. “He’s not that far off the mark…”

 

Sansa just glared at her.

 

xXx

 

Jon stayed on that room for a good while, regretting many things at the same time: the way he acted, the things he didn’t say, the things he didn’t do…

 

He tried to calm the beating of his heart, but it seemed like a futile attempt. Sansa Stark was ruining his life.

 

OK, it wasn’t exactly her fault. He didn’t think she set out to mess him up this way, but she did it anyway. And then there was Robb…

 

Who was still around somewhere.

 

Fuck.

 

He took a deep breath and left the room, going back to the party that -somehow -he forgot was still going on. He looked around for his friends, but he didn’t think he could actually find them at this point.

 

It was Theon who found him in the kitchen. “We’re leaving.”

 

“What happened?” Jon asked worried.

 

“Robb.” Theon sighed. “He’s upset over something Sansa said.”

 

Oh shit.

 

Jon was feeling more than a bit worried as they walked to Robb’s place in silence. Even Theon was quiet for once, and this was rare enough to make him think that Robb knew.

 

Did Sansa talk to him before she left?

 

When they were finally sitting on the living room, and Robb didn’t look closer to saying anything, Jon finally broke down.

 

“What did Sansa say?” He finally asked.

 

Theon made a gesture for him to shut up, and Jon looked confused at the other guy.

 

“She said…” Robb took a deep breath. “She said that I was using her as an excuse to pick a fight!” He exploded.

 

That… Was not what Jon was expecting. “What?”

 

“She told me that I couldn’t use her as an excuse to pick a fight!” Robb repeated. “Like I’m the type of guy that goes around looking for someone to punch!”

 

Jon gave Theon a look, but the other man just shrugged.

 

“When did she say that?” Jon asked carefully.

 

“Before you came in.” Robb sighed, clearly frustrated. “Is this how she sees me? Like some kind of bully, just itching for a fight?”

 

Jon wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say something at this point, but he didn’t need to worry about it for long; Robb was on a rant already.

  
“She’s my sister!” Robb exploded. “And that fucking wanker was cornering her on an empty room! Of course, I was going to get angry at that! After everything she’s been through with that piece of shit…” Robb clamped his mouth shut.

 

Jon looked from him to Theon, who was staring quite intently at the ground. “What did I miss?”

 

Theon cleared his throat, but didn’t answer. He obviously didn’t like where this conversation was going. Jon turned to Robb. “What are you talking about?” He demanded now.

 

Robb took another deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. Frustration was coming out of him in waves.

 

“A couple of years ago…” He started carefully. “Sansa dated this little prick. His father was a good friend to our father. I never liked him, but she…”

 

“Is this the guy she punched?” Jon asked, suddenly reminded of a previous conversation.

 

_“So your sister is upset at you for fighting, but she goes around breaking people’s nose?”_

_“She only did it once. And to be fair, he broke hers first.”_

 

“Yes.” Robb answered, his voice ice cold.

 

“What did he do to her?” Jon wanted to know.

 

“He beat her. I don’t even know for how long, because she never told us. She kept silent, because she was scared and ashamed and she didn’t want to her ‘I told you so’.” Robb spoke, his voice soft.

 

Jon didn’t have anything to say to that.

 

“So yeah, maybe I lost my mind when I saw her alone with Hardying, but that’s because I love her, and I don’t ever want to see her in a situation like that again.” Robb ranted.

 

Jon sighed. “Robb… You guys have been at odds since she found out about this whole fighting thing.” He started slowly. “She feels like she doesn’t know you anymore. You really should sit and talk.”

 

“We already did that.” Robb grumbled.

 

“Without the accusations and the demands?”

 

Robb didn’t answer.

 

“You really should talk to her.” Jon insisted. “You have an amazing family. You have no idea of how precious that is. You can’t let it go to waste, especially when you could talk it out.”

 

Robb looked at Jon, and finally nodded. “You’re right. Thank you, Jon.”

 

Jon just nodded at him. He really should listen to his own advices.

 

He needed to talk to Sansa. This time, it had to be a real talk.

 

xXx

 

Sansa woke up with someone knocking on her door. She stumbled out of bed and practically dragged herself to open it.

 

It was Jeyne and she looked anxious. “Robb is outside. He wants to talk to you.”

 

“What?” Sansa asked, still not sure she was awake.

 

“He’s downstairs and he wants to take you for brunch!” Jeyne shook her friend. “Go!”

 

“Ok…” Sansa started leaving her room, then Jeyne stopped her.

 

“Better put some clothes on first, darling.” Jeyne gave her a meaningful look.

 

Sansa looked down at her leg and -sure enough -she was just wearing one of her dad’s old shirts.

 

It took Sansa 20 minutes to be somewhat ready. She had to throw a lot of water on her face to even feel awake enough to try and get dressed. She threw a dress over her body, braided her hair and picked her sunglasses, because she wasn’t about to put makeup on.

 

If 16-year-old-Sansa saw her like this, she would freak out.

 

Sansa left her room and found Robb waiting for her in front of the house, hands on his pockets. “Hey.” She called him gently.

 

Robb glanced at her and gave her a careful smile. “Hey, princess. Brunch?” He offered carefully.

 

“Are you paying?” She asked with a grin, the old nickname making her soft way too fast.

 

He gave a dramatic sigh, but then his smile got bigger. “Anything for you.”

 

They walked in silence, then found a taxi to take them to a cute bistro, not very far from the university.

 

Sansa didn’t go there very often; their family had money, but she saw no reason to go around spending it on things she didn’t need. Her father wanted her to focus on studying, so she didn’t have to work; in her eyes, it was only fair that dedicated to her studies and not go around splashing out.

 

They sat on a corner table, and Sansa realized that Robb was giving them some distance from the other people.

 

So it was going to be one of _those_ talks.

 

They ordered and waited until the waitress left before finally looking at each other.

 

“Did you get home fine yesterday?” Robb asked.

 

She cleared her throat. “Yes. Jeyne came with me.”

 

“Yeah… She was looking for you.”

 

Silence.

 

Sansa sighed. “Robb… I’m tired of fighting with you over the same things.” She told him honestly, because it was the truth: she was dead tired of it. “I just want you to understand that I love you and I’m only harping about it, because I love you.”

 

“I know, Sans.” He grabbed her hand between his. “I know. I didn’t want you to see me like that, because I knew you were going to worry.”

 

“How could I not?” She cried, then tried to control her voice. “Robb, you’re fighting on the University’s grounds. No protection, illegally… You ended in the hospital this weekend!”

 

“And now you think I’m a bully.” Robb murmured darkly.

 

“What?” Sansa was totally confused by the accusation in his voice. She’d never expected the conversation to take this turn.

 

“You thought I was using you as an excuse to get into a fight.” He hissed at her.

 

Sansa’s mouth was hanging open, without any sound coming out of it. “What?” She repeated.

 

“You said that!” He insisted.

 

She prepared herself to deny it, but then the words came back to her. She said it. She did it.

 

“Well, were you?” She wanted to know.

 

“No!” Robb snapped. “How can you think that? Don’t you know me…”

 

“No, I don’t think I do, Robb.” She cut him. “Because the brother I thought I had would never have done something like this. So yeah, I feel like I don’t know you at all.”

 

Robb took a deep breath, obviously trying to get himself under control. The waitress came back then with their food.

 

Robb waited until she left to speak. “I don’t expect you to understand. Not even I understand, honestly. I didn’t plan on doing this. The first time Theon invited me to one of those matches I thought it was crazy.”

 

Sansa didn’t say anything, just pushed her eggs around her plate; Robb took this as a sign to continue. “I was drunk when they convinced me to try one match. I thought it was going to be simple, harmless. It wasn’t, of course it wasn’t.” He took a deep breath. “The first punch smarted me, the second made me drop like a stone. When I got back up I had this thing inside of me, this crazy rush…”

 

“It’s called adrenaline, Robb.” She informed him dryly.

 

“Yes, and it’s amazing.” He gushed. “I’ve never felt more alive in my life. That was the first fight I won.”

 

“So what do you want me to say?” Sansa asked tiredly. “Congratulations and I hope you don’t have brain damage soon?”

 

Robb huffed frustrated. “No. I don’t expect you to understand me.”

 

“Good, because I don’t!”

 

“But I don’t want to fight anymore. I promised I’d stop, and I will.”

 

“Yes, at the end of the month. I remember.” She snapped at him.

 

“Yes! Just let me have this.” He insisted.

 

Sansa took a deep breath. “Fine. If that’s what you want.” She stood up and got her bag. “I’ll talk to my brother once he comes back, in the end of the month.”

 

“Sansa!” He called, as she left, but she didn’t look back.

 

Seriously, this was Robb’s problem now. She washed her hands.

 

xXx

 

One of the wonders of having family is the guilty. Sometimes, without apparent reason, people felt guilty over things they normally wouldn’t; or worse: they felt like the blame was theirs, even when they did nothing wrong.

 

Right now, Sansa was wondering if she was exaggerating. Maybe she should apologize to Robb. Maybe she was over reacting to all of this.

 

She didn’t want to fight with him, she didn’t want to stop talking to him.

 

This was such a mess.

 

She left the bistro, got a taxi and went back to the University. She didn’t have anything to do, but she decided to go to the library just because. She didn’t want to go back home, because Jeyne would be there, waiting to know what happened.

 

She needed five minutes of peace to figure shit out.

 

Was she being dramatic.

 

“Sansa, we need to talk.”

 

Seriously? Was it too much to ask for five fucking minutes of peace?

 

Fucking Jon Snow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this is my best work, and I'm not really happy about what came out... Sansa and Robb completely escaped my control... u.u
> 
> Still, I'm just happy to be writing again, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Lots of love


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! Did this take forever or what??
> 
> I am soooooo sorry. I know that my now my words probably mean nothing *drama queen mode on* but I really am sorry. These last weekes have been insane.
> 
> I'm really sorry for all the delay and the wait, and the fact that this chapter could be better and longer T.T
> 
> I really love all the comments you left and I thank you for the kudos. You guys are the best.
> 
> I've just finished this, so I didn't check it or had it beta read, so... Good luck.

Jon was trying to fight off a smile. It wasn’t an easy task, since Sansa had all but stomped her feet when she heard his voice.

 

Maybe he should feel bad that he caused this kind of reaction on her, but he was stuck on finding it strangely adorable.

 

“What the hell do you want, Snow?” She groaned, leaning her head against the shelf in front of her and refusing to turn to him.

 

“I think we should talk.” He informed her simply.

 

He waited anxiously as she took a deep breath. He didn’t know what he’d do if she said she didn’t want to talk to him. Well, probably he’d respect it, but he’d still feel like crap.

 

But, after what felt like forever, she took one long breath and said, “Ok. We can talk.”

 

Jon was still reeling from the surprise, when she turned to him. He wondered if he’d ever get used to how fucking beautiful she was. There she was, standing in front of him, not one bit of makeup, looking like she wanted to kill him, and he still wanted to kiss her.

 

“Are you going to hit me?” He asked.

 

Sansa groaned. “Jesus, you’re such a masochist. Do you really enjoy getting punched that much?”

 

“No.” Jon rolled his eyes. “I just think you might feel better if you do.”

 

Sansa snorted. “Well, I still think you just have some weird kink.”

 

Jon decided he didn’t want to talk about his kinks with Sansa Stark. At least, not at the present moment. “Look, I just want to…” He took a deep breath. “Last night, after we…”

 

Sansa put her hand up, silencing him. He could see that she was bright red, and maybe she was worried that he was about to announce to the whole library they had fucked.

 

“I want to say I’m sorry.” She spoke, once again catching him by surprise. “I know you probably think I’m insane, and I’m starting to think I am, but I didn’t run because of you.”

 

By the end of her sentence she could barely look at him, and Jon just wanted to bring back that confident Sansa that had no problem in telling him to sod off.

 

“First of all, I don’t think you’re insane, neither should you.” He told her, taking one step closer. He wanted to touch her shoulder, but he didn’t. “We got caught up in a moment and once it passed…” He took a breath. “Once it passed, there was a bit of panic.”

 

Sansa gave a humorless laugh. “A bit? You’re being way too nice now, because I ran away from you.” Then she seemed to realize what she’s just said. “Not that I ran because of you!” She hurried to assure him. “That wasn’t the case. I ran because…”

 

“Because…” Jon encouraged her gently.

 

“Because I never do things like that.” She finally finished. “I’m not impulsive and I don’t…” She looked around, apparently really concerned about being overheard. “I don’t have sex with random guys.” She whispered.

  
“Random?” Jon arched a brow.

 

She groaned. “You know what I mean!” Sansa protested. “I always thought it was important to be in a relationship to have sex, okay? I don’t even like the idea of casual sex. I don’t think it’s for me.”

 

Jon’s brow was still very arched, and it basically spoke for itself.

 

“You’re just…” She took a deep breath. She’d basically humiliated herself already. What was the difference in telling him just this other thing? “You’re the second guy I’ve ever…”

 

Now Jon looked positively astounded. “Second?” He repeated, his mouth agape.

 

Sansa felt her cheeks getting redder by the second. “Yes. So when I say I don’t do things like these…”

 

“I get it.” Jon cleared his throat.

 

“And I know it’s going to sound hard to believe, but I’m not angry at you.” She continued. “Not on this subject, anyway.” She completed with a grin. “I’m angry at myself, for my lack of control.”

 

“Is that your roundabout way of saying I’m irresistible?” Jon teased lightly.

 

She groaned. “Shut up.”

 

Jon got serious again. “Listen, Sansa, I just want to be sure that I haven’t… I don’t know, taken advantage of you, I guess.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “You haven’t. This is just strange for me.”

 

Jon was looking at her like he was trying to read her mind and Sansa had to control the urge to squirm.

 

“Now what?” He finally asked and Sansa could swear his voice came out husky.

 

Oh no. She wasn’t falling for this trap again.

 

She took a step back, putting her side against the shelf, instead of her back. “Now… We can go our separate ways, I guess.”

 

Jon rested his elbow against the shelf, they were face to face and his eyes were swallowing her whole.

 

_Oh shit._

“I think I’ve heard this one before.” He informed her.

 

Sansa narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m very serious.”

 

Jon shrugged, but there was a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. “Maybe you are. But if you change your mind… You know where to find me.”

 

“What?” Sansa sputtered. “Are you offering to be my boy toy?”

 

He seemed beyond amused by the term, but Jon just shrugged again.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” She huffed.

 

He snorted. “Aye, because fucking you would be such a terrible chore.”

 

“Hey!” She hit him with a book. “Don’t be crass.”

 

Jon almost laughed at that one. “Sorry, Princess Sansa.”

 

She gave him a hard look. “Bye, Snow.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Bye, Stark.”

 

He waved at her and Sansa followed him with her eyes until he disappeared.

 

Idiot.

 

As if…

 

She’d never…

 

The mere idea was a joke.

 

As if.

 

XxX

 

Jon didn’t like revisiting most moments of his past. He’d had a pretty rough childhood, even before he lost his mother.

 

His father had never been around –Jon had no fucks to give about the man –so Lyanna Snow, his mother, had to work a lot to raise her son.

 

She was a nurse, so Jon spent many nights alone as she worked double shifts, because she wanted to give her son a good education. She was a great mother and Jon knew –above everything else –that she loved him.

 

Still, money was short and they didn’t live in a very nice neighborhood. Jon was small for his age, so older kids picked on him a lot; they said things about his mother and him, called him a bastard.

 

Lyanna had been furious every time he came home with a black eye or another bruise, but there was nothing they could do. Besides, Jon refused to run. It wasn’t until he transferred to another school when he was 13 that things changed.

 

He met Edd, Pyp and Grenn then, and they taught him how to fight back. It wasn’t about sport or fun, it was about not getting beaten up constantly. Jon stopped getting hit and he started punching back. He wasn’t a bully or naturally violent, but if someone raised their hand to him, they sure as fuck would get it back.

 

Then, when he was 17, his mother was a victim on a hit-and-run. It was something so unpredictable; she was coming back from the supermarket, crossing the road… They never caught the person responsible and she died in the hospital.

 

Jon saw himself completely alone. A part of him wanted to sink down in despair, lay down on his bed and never get up again.

 

The other was ashamed of being this weak, when his mother had been so strong.

 

Ghost was the first step to change it all. He found the puppy abandoned inside a box and took it home. He was alone and the little beast desperately needed food.

 

Ghost reminded Jon that there was life out there and he still had his to live. He went back to being a dedicated student at his school, because he wanted to go to University, just like he promised his mother.

 

He wanted to be a judge one day, and she wanted him to do it. So Jon was going to do his best to get it done.

 

Even if he had to literally fight his way through University. Jon needed the money and working a normal job was difficult and it normally didn’t pay as much.

 

Jon didn’t enjoy fighting, it was just something he had to do.

 

He didn’t expect someone like Sansa Stark or even Robb to understand it. Robb did it for the fun, like he was the modern version of Tyler Durden or some bullshit like this. Jon liked Robb –he was a great guy –but they from completely different worlds.

 

Sansa was from a different Universe all together. She was so high above him, it wasn’t even funny.

 

Theon was right; Sansa was a princess and they were all commoners.

 

Was it stupid that he still wanted her, despite knowing all of that?

 

Probably.

 

Was it pathetic that he offered himself as her fuck buddy?

 

Hell yes, it was. But he didn’t care, because it was probably the only thing he’d ever get from her.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you now?”

 

Jon gave Theon a warning glare.

 

“Seriously, man.” Theon ignored Jon’s expression and just sat by him on the bench. “You’ve been glowering at your bag for 30 minutes.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes at Theon’s exaggeration. “Nothing.” He growled.

 

Theon groaned. “This is about Sansa again, isn’t it?” His voice was full of disgust. “Seriously? Does she have a magic pussy or something?”

 

“Careful with your words.” Jon growled at him.

 

Theon’s eyebrows almost disappeared on his hair line. “Oh fuck. This is rich.”

 

“What?” Jon asked confused.

 

“You caught feelings!”

 

Seriously? That was what Jon had to put up with?

 

“Jesus, man! What happened? Did you forget to use a condom?”

 

Jon refused to answer that question.

 

Theon was agape at that. “You did! That’s what happens, man! You catch feelings! Those things can be fatal!”

 

“Would you shut the fuck up?” Jon demanded, standing up. “This is a mess already, ok? I don’t need you to make this worse.”

 

“Me? There’s nothing I can do to make this worse, you’ve probably already done something on your own.” Theon scoffed.

 

Had he? Probably.

 

What was on his mind to even offer…

 

“Oh, fuck, Snow. What did you do?” Theon demanded, likely seeing on his face that Jon had -indeed -done something stupid. “Tell me you didn’t propose.”

 

Jon wondered when he could next fight Theon. The other man was way too cheeky.

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Robb’s gonna kill you if he finds out you’ve been fucking his sister.” Theon informed him.

 

“I’m aware, Theon.” Jon snapped at him. “Thank you very much.”

 

“Hey, just saying.” He put his hands up. “Be smart, Jon. Get the fuck away, while you can save your pride. Remember what I told you? Lady Sansa will be dating someone like dear old Harry soon enough.”

 

Yes, Jon was quite aware of that, there was no need to rub it in.

 

XxX

 

Sansa could not believe this was her life now.

 

“Come again?” She asked Jeyne.

 

Her friend seemed amused, but she repeated herself. “Margaery Tyrell invited us for a ‘girl’s night out’ at the Red Keep.”

 

Sansa arched a brow, clearly unimpressed. “Tonight?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Jeyne informed her.

 

Sansa snorted. “Okay. I’ll go.”

 

Now Jeyne looked surprised. “Really?”

 

“Yes. I’m tired of wondering. I want to know what she wants.”

 

Jeyne grinned. “You’re going to ask her?”

 

“Yes, I will.”

 

“I’m so coming along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon is being a fucker.
> 
> Jon is getting way too cheeky,
> 
> Sansa has some things to reflect about...
> 
> Sexy times next chapter?  
> Obviously ;)
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, I AM SO SO SO SORRY
> 
> T.T
> 
> Seriously, guys. I have no idea what took me so long to finish this chapter. I am so sorry.
> 
> Thank you so much for the amazing comments and all the support. You're all the best.
> 
> I've just finished this, I haven't even read it, so it's probably a bit of a mess, but let me know your feelings anyway.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Sansa would love to say she’d completely forgotten her conversation with Jon. Of course, if she did say that, she’d be lying. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it.

 

Once she’d decided how she’d handle Margaery and whatever she was up to, it was easy to put the girl -partially – out of her mind; she’d have to wait and see what the Tyrell Rose did, before she could plan her next step.

 

Jon, on the other hand…

 

What the hell was wrong with him? Who goes around offering to…? She was not considering the ‘offer’. At all.

 

She was a relationship kind of girl. And she wasn’t actually looking for a relationship right now. Much less one with Jon Snow.

 

As if.

 

They were completely different from each other, a relationship between them would never work. Not that she’d put a lot of thought into it.

 

Because she hadn’t.

 

She’d barely considered the idea, because it was ridiculous.

 

So maybe -just maybe -she was wearing her faux leather mini skirt, but it didn’t mean she was planning anything. She didn’t even know if Jon was going to be at the Red Keep. She’d been there a few times since she started studying at the University, and she was pretty sure she’d have seen him if he’d been there.

 

That the miniskirt made her legs look endless - and made her feel particularly hot - had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was a good idea to go to the Red Keep and flirt with someone else. Prove to herself that Jon Snow wasn’t all that much, and she could find another guy like him easily.

 

_Well, aren’t we delusional?_

 

Why did she have Theon’s voice in her head? If there was one thing she didn’t need in her life was Theon’s voice giving her any kind of advice.

 

Jeyne whistled low when she saw Sansa. “You look hot.”

 

Sansa’s hand smoothed her skirt for a second. “Thanks.”

 

Jeyne arched a brow. “Are we expecting to see a certain fighter?”

 

Sansa glared at her friend. “No. Obviously.”

 

Jeyne made a show of looking Sansa up and down again. “Sure… ‘Cause hooker boots and easy-access skirts are things you wear everyday.”

 

Sansa just glared harder.

 

Jeyne snorted. “Come on. The guy offered to be your fuck buddy. Seriously, if he’d offered to be mine, I’d be on his room now, studying his ceiling.”

 

Sansa decided to ignore that, as the two left the house and started walking.

 

“You know what I heard?”

 

Sansa groaned. “Jeyne…”

 

“That he’s a pro at eating girls out.”

 

“JEYNE!”

 

“I’m just curious. Is he?” She pressed, intrigued.

 

“I wouldn’t know.” Sansa mumbled.

 

“Really?”

 

“We always did… It… Kinda in a hurry.” Sansa said, not sure why she was explaining this to Jeyne. She felt her whole face getting hot.

 

“Well, then call him!” Jeyne stopped walking and grasped Sansa’s arm. The redhead watched with an arched brow her friend’s theatric. “Sansa, call that man and command him to go down on you.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Stop being ridiculous, Jeyne.”

 

“Sansa! Come on. Why are you not hitting that, repeatedly?”

 

“I…” Sansa took a deep breath. “I just think…” She paused again.

 

“You have no idea why you’re making this so complicated, do you?” Jeyne commented bemused.

 

“Shut up.”

 

XxX

 

Jon hardly ever went to the Red Keep; it was overpriced and full of wankers like Hardyng and even Bolton, on occasion.

 

He knew Ramsay had been kicked out of the place recently, so there was a chance he wouldn’t be around. Besides, the fucker had been keeping a low profile since Robb kicked his arse.

 

Jon wasn’t so sure about Hardyng, but after what happened in the last party, Harry would probably turn tail and run if he came across Robb and Jon at the same place.

 

Still, Jon wasn’t sure why Robb had decided he wanted to go to the Red Keep today; it wasn’t his usual pub as well. Robb preferred Wintertown, while Jon himself preferred Castle Black.

 

However, they were there, Jon was the designated driver -he wasn’t sure how he got that function -and he was starting to think there was something fishy about this whole ordeal.

 

Then he saw Margaery Tyrell holding court by the bar.

 

Of course.

 

Robb was so fucking predictable.

 

“How did he know she was going to be here?” He asked Theon, a resigned sigh.

 

“Facebook.” Theon informed him. “Apparently there’s a ‘girl’s night’ thingy going on.”

 

“Great.” Jon grumbled. “What’s up with these two now?”

 

“Something happened at that party.” Theon told him. “I’m not sure what, but they were talking before the whole Harry thing. Thing is…” The other man sighed. “Robb wants to date her.”

 

Jon made a face. “He wants to date Margaery Tyrell?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Poor sod. Margaery Tyrell didn’t date, not normally. She went around with some guys, flirted a lot, but she didn’t commit, not unless the guy was basically royalty. The last time she’d actually dated someone he was the younger brother of the Prime Minister.

 

Robb was a great guy, but Margaery saved herself for way bigger fish than he was.

 

Still… Margaery wasn’t the type of girl that published where she was going to be; she posted pictures after, exactly because this way people couldn’t find her if she didn’t want to be found. Why the hell was she advertising stuff like that?

 

They managed to grab a spot in one of the ledges. It gave them a good view of the rest of the place, but they had a more secluded corner.

 

Jon had just turned to ask Robb what he wanted to drink -he was going to get this first round -when Theon went -literally -slack-jawed. “Hot damn.”

 

Robb and Jon looked at the same time, to see what had gotten Theon’s attention. It was Sansa and her friend Jeyne.

 

“Fuck.” Jon cursed under his breath.

 

Robb -fortunately -was too busy slapping Theon in the back of his head to hear Jon. “That’s my sister.” He growled.

 

“Not my fault your sister is hot was fuck.” Theon replied.

 

Jon would probably have kicked Theon for that one, but he’d have to stop looking at Sansa first, and it wasn’t an easy task. Was that a leather skirt? Jesus Fucking Christ!

 

And those boots? They made her legs look even more amazing than they already looked. Not even the simple navy sweater she was wearing on top of it made it all less hot. Mostly because Jon knew how amazing it felt to have those legs around him. And because of the boots.

 

The knee-high boots.

 

He could picture her…

 

No. He was going to stop there.

 

He wasn’t going to picture anything regarding those boots.

 

Sansa didn’t see them at all, she entered the pub and went straight in Margaery’s direction.

 

“Oh shit.” Robb groaned.

 

Well, this night just got interesting.

 

XxX

 

“Sansa darling!” Margaery opened her arms when she saw Sansa, then gave her air kisses on both cheeks.

 

Sansa gave her a polite smile, then watched as the Tyrell did the exact same thing with Jeyne.

 

Margaery introduced them to the other girls briefly, then asked if they wanted a drink.

 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Sansa replied, as she sat by Margaery on one of the stools.

 

Margaery asked the bartender for a martini, before telling Sansa -in a conspiratorial way -that it was the only half-decent drink they prepared in that place.

 

Sansa waited until she took a sip of her martini -definitely not the best one she’d ever tried -before turning to Margaery. “So, let’s cut the chase. What do you want?”

 

Jeyne, who’d just taken a sip of her beer, almost choked on it.

 

Margaery arched a brow, an amused grin on her lips. “What makes you think I want anything?”

 

“I’ve been studying here for months now, Tyrell.” Sansa indicated dryly. “And now, out of nowhere, you decide you want to be friends? Don’t insult my intelligence.”

 

Margaery’s grin became a full smile, full of mischief. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Stark.”

 

“Then tell me what you want.” Sansa insisted. “This way we can stop with this nonsense.”

 

“Fine.” Margaery conceded, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “I got curious about you.”

 

“Why?” Sansa asked.

 

“Because of Jon Snow.”

 

Of all the reasons Sansa could’ve imagined for Margaery wanting to talk to her, Jon never even crossed her mind. To be quite honest, she was sure it was either because of Robb or because of Harry.

 

But because of Jon? Why the hell?

 

Sansa had heard enough about Margaery Tyrell to know that a guy like Jon wouldn’t even show on her radar. Jon might be kind of good looking -okay, fine, whatever, he was hot as fuck -but Margaery didn’t care about that if there wasn’t something else behind it.

 

So why did she care about Jon? And why did she think that Sansa had…

 

Oh fuck.

 

Shit.

 

Double fucking shit.

 

She knew!

 

Fortunately, Sansa had managed to keep her confused face on. “What do I have to do with Jon Snow?” She managed to ask, the correct amount of incredulity on her voice.

 

“I saw the way he looked at you that first night.” Margaery indicated. “And all the other nights after that. Snow hasn’t looked at a girl since Ygritte… That makes one wonder.”

 

Ygritte? Who the fuck was Ygritte? Sansa wasn’t liking this conversation one bit.

 

“I don’t see what this has to do with me.” She shrugged, trying to come out as nonchalant.

 

“Normally, I would say nothing.” Margaery commented, a casual grace on her moves. “Maybe he has a thing for redheads, since Ygritte was one too. But then…” Here she turned to Sansa, a look of triumph on her face. “You two sure got cozy at my party.”

 

Sansa had no idea if Margaery knew this for a fact, or if she was trying to play her, either way… She was not falling for it. “Did we?”

 

“No need to pretend, Sansa.” Margaery laughed sweetly. “We’re among friends here.”

 

Sansa didn’t try to hold in her snort. “I don’t see how this is any of your business.”

 

“I like to know what’s going on around here.” She replied simply. “It’s always good be informed.”

 

Sansa drained her drink, then leaned in, closer to Margaery. “You’ll have to keep wondering. Stay away from my business.” Sansa was about to turn to leave, when she decided to just say it. “And while you’re at it, stay the hell away from my brother. He’s way too good for you.”

 

Margaery’s eyebrows almost disappeared on her hairline, but Sansa didn’t wait for her reaction. She knew what she wanted to know. She was getting the fuck out of there.

 

XxX

 

“That was awesome! Well, it was probably social suicide too, but who cares?”

 

Sansa sighed. “I know I don’t.”

 

Jeyne patted her on the back. “It was still pretty cool, Stark. She deserved that. Do you want to go home?”

 

“No, not really.” She didn’t want to go back to her room, or she’d drive herself crazy thinking about what Margaery said. “I’ll take a deep breath and then go back inside.”

 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Jeyne offered.

 

“No, I’m good.” She gave her friend a weak smile. “Go on. I’ll see you inside in a bit.”

 

“Okay…” Jeyne agreed, though she looked doubtful.

 

Sansa sighed once she saw herself alone.

 

She couldn’t believe the nerve of that woman. She did feel like she should give Margaery credits for her guts, but not when it was at the cost of Sansa’s privacy.

 

And she wanted to be pissed by another million reasons -what the hell did Robb see on that woman? -but most of all… She wanted to know who Ygritte was.

 

That made her feel like an idiot. It wasn’t any of her business any girl that Jon had dated in the past. Besides, she was pretty sure Margaery had just mentioned it to get a rise out of Sansa.

 

It wasn’t her problem whoever Jon had dated before.

 

And there was nothing wrong in repeating that constantly.

 

They weren’t a couple anyway. And she didn’t want to date him.

 

Specially because he wouldn’t want to date her.

 

He just wanted to f…

 

“Why are you out here alone?”

 

Sansa huffed, exasperated, as she turned to face Jon Snow. “What’s with you popping out everywhere I go? I feel stalked.”

 

She shouldn’t have looked at him. He was wearing his man bun today, and that thing did things to her… It was also the first time she saw him wearing something that wasn’t completely black. Actually, he was wearing jeans and a light grey sweater.

 

Should she think he looked delicious? Probably not.

 

Did she? Oh yes…

 

Jon snorted. “Don’t flatter yourself, princess. Your brother wanted to come here.”

 

Sansa groaned. “Of course he did. Idiot.”

 

Jon put his hands on his pocket and leaned on the wall beside her. “What happened with you two?”

 

“She wanted to know what’s between us.” Sansa informed him.

 

Jon arched a brow. “Why?”

 

“She said she likes knowing.”

 

Jon snorted, but then he looked bemused. “What did you say?”

 

“Oh, just that we’ve been fucking in empty rooms.” Sansa told him dryly.

 

Jon chuckled. “Ok, ok. Sorry I asked.”

 

“You should be.” She grumbled. “The nerve on that woman… What does Robb see in her?”

 

Jon shrugged. “He says she’s different when it’s just them.” He said simply.

 

Sansa chose not to comment on that. Robb was an adult and he could go out with whoever he wanted to. Though, considering he was participating on illegal fights, maybe his judgement wasn’t as good as she used to think it was.

 

Still… As much as she thought Robb and Margaery weren’t good for each other, it was her brother’s choice. Nobody died of a broken heart.

 

But people did die of concussions, so…

 

She turned again to Jon, when she realized he was just standing there. “What exactly are you doing here?” She asked, voice colored with suspicion.

 

“Just checking on you.” He said honestly. “We saw you leaving; your brother went to talk to Margaery, I decided to see you.”

 

She was fighting a smirk. “See me or the leather skirt?”

 

Jon let his eyes drop for a second. “It’s a pretty skirt.” He spoke.

 

Sansa snorted, but then again… “Do the boys know you’re out here with me?”

 

Jon looked a bit suspicious. “No. They probably think I left for some quiet time.”

 

Sansa hummed her understanding and a grin broke on Jon’s face. “What do you have in mind?”

 

She shouldn’t do this. It was such a stupid idea, this was a disaster waiting to happen… But then again… “Do you know anywhere close?”

 

She was sure she didn’t need to tell him why she was asking, or why it had to be close by. Jon was many things, but stupid -or slow -wasn’t one of them.

 

“Depends on how adventurous you’re feeling tonight.” His voice had gone rough, and Sansa knew very well what that meant for her.

 

What was this man doing to her?

 

She cleared her throat. “Why?”

 

“Cause the only place I can offer right now is the backseat of my car.” He informed her honestly.

 

Well… Damn.

 

Sansa had never -ever -had sex in a car before. Her previous sexual experiences had been pretty tame and disappointing. Something told her that sex in a car with Jon would be anything, but these two things.

 

“Ok.” She agreed, her voice coming out breathless and soft.

 

Jon seemed shocked by her acceptance, but grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the building, then through the parking lot. They walked to a black car that was -fortunately -father than the others, on a spot not so well illuminated.

 

There wasn’t anyone around, just them.

 

Jon stopped before opening the door. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“You’re having second thoughts?” She asked, a bit of apprehension coming out on her voice.

  
“About you?” He snorted. “No. But the other times we did this, we were in a hurry, got caught in the moment… I just want you to be sure.”

 

It was kind of sweet of him… But Sansa didn’t want sweet, especially from him.

 

She pressed her body against his, pressing him against the car. “I’m very sure about this.” She spoke, her lips really close to his.

 

Jon grinned. “What about the whole ‘never again’ thing?” He teased, even though he let his lips brush hers.

 

Sansa pulled her head back and arched a brow. “If you aren’t interested…”

 

Jon turned around and pressed her back against the car. “Don’t worry, I am.” Then he kissed her to prove his point.

 

Sansa was worried that it’d be terrible: now that they weren’t caught in a crazy moment, now that she had time to think and make a decision, she feared it wouldn’t be half as exciting.

 

She should’ve known better.

 

It took just a second for her to remember why she let herself get caught in Jon’s kisses twice. His mouth on her felt fucking amazing and he made her burst into flames.

 

They kissed furiously, until Jon took a step back. “In you go.” He indicated the door.

 

Yes, better do that now.

 

Of course, Jon had to actually unlock the door of the car before she managed to climb in the backseat.

 

He actually couldn’t believe he’d suggested something like that to Sansa Fucking Stark! Sex on the backseat of his car? He even wanted to apologize for said car -only God knew what she was used to -but as soon as he climbed in after her, she pulled him for another kiss.

 

Jon hadn’t snogged on the backseat since he was… 17, maybe? He’d forgotten how uncomfortable and awkward it could be.

 

He was starting to regret offering it, when Sansa crawled on his lap and straddled him.

 

Okay… This was… Yeah… Definitely doable.

 

The ceiling was a bit low, but Sansa didn’t seem bothered at all, so Jon just went with it. There was a bit of struggle to get his Henley off, then another to get her sweater off. They ended pulling her camisole along. As Jon sat there, staring at her white bra, he realized it was the first time he saw her this way, without a shirt.

 

His hands cupped her breasts, while he kept kissing her. Sansa moved her hips over his, and Jon wanted to stop her, wanted to beg her to keep going forever… This woman was going to kill him.

 

He pulled the cup of her bra down, then took her in his mouth and Sansa cursed above him, her hips stuttering on their rhythm. He’d never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

“Jon…” She moaned, and it almost unmade him. They needed to hurry this.

 

Jon pulled her for another long kiss. “We have to…”

 

“Get a condom.” She whispered to him, before climbing out of his lap.

 

It would have been funny, if they weren’t in such a hurry; Sansa pulling her panties down her legs, while he opened his pants and put the condom on. Maybe he should invest on a car with a bigger backseat…

 

_Or convince her to go to a more comfortable place, you wanker._

 

Jon ignored this thought as Sansa climbed back on his lap.

 

He took a minute to drink her in. Her hair was a mess -he was pretty sure he’d run his hands a thousand times through it -her mouth was red, because of their kisses, and her bra was still on, but it wasn’t actually covering anything.

 

He was convinced he’d never seen her looking prettier.

 

“I’m not sure of how…” She cleared her throat.

 

Right. She was inexperienced. Jon already hated her prick of an ex, but the more he found out, the more he had to hate.

 

“Come here.” He told her gently. “I’ll help you.”

 

She suddenly seemed shy, so Jon went slowly, as he put his hand on her waist to help her move. Sansa guided him into position, then sunk slowly.

 

“Oh fuck.” Jon cursed.

 

Sansa giggled. “Indeed.”

 

Jon snorted, then kissed her for the cheek.

 

It certainly wasn’t as hard and as desperate as all the other times. Even though there was a certain urgency -they were in a car, after all -there was also a certain calm to what they were doing. He felt like they were savoring each other, like this was truly the first time they were doing this properly.

 

Sansa’s fingers sunk on his hair, as she moved above him, and her mouth found his again for a deep kiss.

 

His fingers tightened on her waist, and he’d probably be concerned with bruises, if it wasn’t the same moment she came, her moans spilling on his mouth.

 

Moving around and putting clothes back on was bit more akward and uncomfortable this time around, but, at least this time, Sansa wasn’t hurring to scape him.

 

“We need to find a bed next time.” He informed her.

 

She turned to him, that damn arched brow back again, and for a second he thought she’d deny the possibility. “Really? Why?”

 

“I’d like to take my time one of these days.” He told her, a smug look on his face. “Eat you out.”

 

She felt an electric current taking over her body by the mere suggestion. Sansa cleared her throat. “I think it’d be a great moment for you to give me your number.”

 

Jon chuckled. “This can be the start of a beautiful friendship, Stark.”

 

Sansa snorted. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just in case you're curious, you can check Sansa's outfit [here](https://pin.it/U9NeWUI) (but her sweater is another color).
> 
> So, here's the thing... Jon and Sansa don't know each other. Not truly. They just know they like having sex with each other. They aren't friends with benefits, because they aren't friends. This is about to change ;)
> 
> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY T.T
> 
> Seriously, guys, I'm really sorry for all the delay on this work. The muse kind of left me here and went somewhere else. I have the attention span of a goldfish, and... Well, that's what happens.
> 
> But I'm back and I want to thank you all of the kind comments and all the amazing kudos. Thank you for not giving up on me. I promise I'm not about to abandon this fanfiction. I have a new plan to update three works that have been left some time ago, so it might take a while for me to post another chapter, but I promise I'll be back. Many things still have to happen here.
> 
> I mean, Jon and Sansa still have to realize that this is love, not lust ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

“This is bloody ridiculous.” Sansa groaned as she fell back to her bed.

 

This was the worst idea ever. Why the hell she’d thought she could do this?

 

Sure, inside Jon’s car, post orgasm, it seemed like a great idea to keep this thing between them going. But now, that she actually was supposed to go to his place? Now that she knew she was just going there to get laid?

 

It felt weird. It felt kind of wrong.

 

Where was that girl that liked relationships, that was a romantic? Sure, she’d been a bit naïve, but she wasn’t bad; she just made bad decisions. Should Sansa throw her ideals out the window just because Jon Snow was the best sex she’d ever had?

 

And still… What was her basis for comparison? Joffrey Baratheon? The most selfish prick to ever exist on Earth?

 

She still wondered why she’d taken so long to realize who he really was. The signs had been there from the beginning: a tendency to use his last name –“Do you know who you’re talking to?” -, the way he spoke about her family -and she let him -, a cruelty when referring to others and a complete lack of respect for the people who worked for his family.

 

Ned Stark had taught his kids to respect people -everyone -since they were very young. He was a good father and a decent man, and he’d never stand to see his children treating people as if they were beneath them.

 

Joffrey seemed to get off on it.

 

Sansa shook her head. She wasn’t going to think about him now. She also wasn’t going to think about Robb, who she’d been avoiding lately.

 

This was a mess.

 

_If it’s a mess… You might as well go and meet Snow._

 

Good point. But she wasn’t getting all dressed up for him. It wasn’t a date.

 

Still…

 

Nice lingerie would be fine.

 

XxX

 

Jon was fighting the urge to clean his apartment. He wasn’t going to.

 

He wasn’t a messy guy, just to be clear. He was actually quite fastidious with cleaning -something he learned from his mother -and he made a point to keep the place as clean as possible.

 

He’d cleaned the whole place the weekend before and it was still pretty much spotless. Sansa Stark coming over wasn’t an event. He was not going to clean it all again because of her.

 

He wasn’t.

 

Nope.

 

He did do the dishes, but that had nothing to do with her.

 

And he’d made the bed, even if it seemed a bit pointless.

 

And -maybe -he’d brushed Ghost, then vacuumed the dog hair from around the room. But he wasn’t admitting anything.

 

Sansa Stark was just a girl.

 

Granted, she was the first woman since Ygritte that he’d invited over, but that didn’t mean a lot, since he hadn’t dated since they broke up. He saw some girls, but no-strings attached, and never brought them over.

 

He wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t pinning for Ygritte, like Theon and Robb seemed convinced he was. Sam also thought that, but he was too nice to say it to his face.

 

Things with Ygritte had been… Intense, but mostly complicated. She was a pushy person, she wanted to mold him to her way of seeing things. They had many things in common: their love for the outdoors, their desire to help people, the simplicity with which they saw the world… But for Ygritte, it wasn’t quite enough; she wanted him to see everything as she saw it. And the thing was, Ygritte had a more aggressive view on many things, and Jon was -despite of the whole fighting thing -a non-aggressive guy.

 

Ygritte went around with a group called “The Free Folk”, who were protesters inclined to violent demonstrations. Jon wasn’t that kind of person and he didn’t want to be.

 

Their breakup had been as explosive as their whole relationship. Now, with the benefit of hindsight, he could admit that it hadn’t been a good relationship for either of them.

 

He tried not to dwell on it, and he sure as fuck wasn’t pinning.

 

Besides, he had invited Sansa to come over. It made sense, since she lived with more people and he lived alone.

 

And he wanted to be completely alone with her.

 

And today… Was the day.

 

He was avoiding thinking about Robb, before he felt like the worst friend in the world. Robb had told him just yesterday that Sansa wouldn’t talk to him anymore, and he didn’t know what to do.

 

Jon had a feeling that Sansa wasn’t giving Robb the cold shoulder anymore. Or at least not completely. He thought she was avoiding him because of the whole Margaery thing and because they were… Well… Jon was almost avoiding Robb himself.

 

This was a mess, and Jon was an idiot for getting involved in it, but he just couldn’t pull away. This thing would blow over eventually; Sansa Stark wasn’t the kind of girl that went around with guys like him. She was just enjoying a bit of freedom and he was proud as fuck to be the one she chose for this, but it’d obviously be over soon.

 

She’d move on to someone that actually was on her league.

 

He might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

 

Ghost shot up from his bed to the door, tail waggling furiously, then howling, even before the door bell rang.

 

“You’re pathetic.” Jon informed the dog, who promptly ignored him, so focused on the euphoria of the moment.

 

Jon didn’t need to check who was on the other side, not with the furious wagging of his dog’s tail.

 

He pulled the door open and there was Sansa. She gave him a brief look before she lowered herself to the dog’s level. “Ghost!”

 

Ghost almost tackled her right there in his excitement to see the redhead. Sansa laughed as she petted the huge beast, praising him as a “good boy”.

 

Was it ridiculous that Jon was jealous of his own dog?

 

Fuck yeah, but at least she could’ve been that happy to see him, not the dog, right?

 

“Do you want to stay here on the hallway?” He asked as she made no move to stand up.

 

“No.” She shook her head and got up. “Let’s go inside.”

 

She entered his apartment and Ghost adoringly followed her, leaving Jon outside. Just lovely.

 

He closed the door behind himself and took Sansa’s jacket. She blushed as she thanked him, but she kept her attention on Ghost; she didn’t look around in curiosity or even move. That was when Jon realized how nervous she was to be there with him.

 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked after clearing his throat. “A beer?”

 

“That would be great.” She said eagerly, a bit too eagerly, considering it was just beer.

 

“Take a seat.” Jon indicated the couch with his head as he went to the kitchen.

 

He got two beers and took a deep breath. Why the hell it was so awkward now? Sansa had been the one to call him and ask if they could meet up, so why was she so nervous?

 

Jon was better than this. He could talk to her, make her comfortable, and -if it was the case -he could also tell her to go without any hard feelings. This shouldn’t be this complicated.

 

He took a deep breath, decision made as he returned to where Sansa was.

 

She was sitting on the couch, Ghost’s head on her lap, looking at her adoringly as she petted him. Jon decided not to judge the dog; given the chance, he’d probably do the same.

  
“Here.” Jon passed her the bottle as he sat by her side.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him -a small one, but still a smile. She hesitated before taking a sip from her beer. “I’m sorry.” She turned to him, sighing. “I know I texted you, but…”

 

“Sansa.” Jon put his hand over hers. “You owe me shit.” He told her honestly. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. If you don’t want to do anything…”

 

“It’s not that.” She cut him, then sighed again. “I…” She took a deep breath. “I know we haven’t talked about… Stuff before all…” She huffed, frustrated.

 

Jon just waited. He wanted to tell her again she didn’t need to explain anything to him, but apparently there was something she wanted to say.

 

“What I’m trying to say…” She appeared even more frustrated, but it was with herself. “You already know I don’t have a lot of experience, but it’s probably worse than you think. And… I feel like once we actually take time to do this, you’ll be very disappointed.”

 

“Hey.” He made her look at him, but kept his voice gentle. “Don’t say this. I haven’t been disappointed yet, and I don’t believe I’ll be any time soon. I think you have no idea how hot you are.”

 

She snorted. “Snow!”

 

“I’m serious” He grinned at her, then took the beer from her hand and put it down on his coffee table. It was quite obvious nobody was drinking anything there. “Listen… We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Hell, we don’t have to do anything at all. But don’t think I’ll be judging you or something.”

 

Sansa opened her mouth, like she planned on saying something, but then pressed her lips together. Ghost, tired of being ignored, raised his head and licked her chin, making her give the dog a small smile.

  
“What?” Jon asked softly, because there was something on her mind and it was probably good to know.

 

Sansa wasn’t a one-night stand -not at this point -and if they wanted this whole not-exactly-friends-with-benefits things to work, they had to talk it over.

 

“What you said, in the car…” She started. “About what you wanted to…”

 

He was amused by the blush on her cheeks and the way she couldn’t just say it, even after everything. He could take pity on her and make this easier, but it wouldn’t be as much fun, but he also wasn’t going to torture her, so he decided for something in between. “You mean when I said I wanted to eat you out?”

 

She groaned and threw him a look. “You had to say it, didn’t you?”

 

“I don’t know why you can’t.” He teased.

 

She rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. “Well, yes, _that_.” She gave him another look, but she was back to being nervous now. “I’ve never… Done that.” She finished.

 

Jon was pretty sure she was gaping at her, but he couldn’t help it. “Your boyfriend never…”

 

“No, he never.” She cut before he finished that sentence.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Sansa.” He groaned. “Can I punch this fucking prick?”

 

“That would be difficult, since he’s dead.” She told him.

 

There was something on her voice that caught Jon’s attention. It wasn’t happiness, relief, pity or remorse. It was just some dry conformity, a sense of weariness, like she was tired of the subject and all the feelings it brought up.

 

“Well, good riddance.” Jon murmured without putting too much feeling into it, because he didn’t want to get into that subject with Sansa. “He was obviously stupid, because I thought about it a million times.”

 

“You did?” She sounded confused by the idea.

 

“Aye.” He insisted. Seriously, would he need to resurrect that guy just so he could punch him and feel better? “I can describe it all to you or…”

 

She swallowed heavily. “Or…”

 

“Or I can just show you.”

 

“Now?” Her voice was breathless, there was a blush to her cheeks and Jon wanted to curse her for being so fucking gorgeous.

 

He was so stupid.

 

“Right now.” He threw back, his voice coming rough, because who was he kidding? He’d do whatever she wanted, however she wanted it.

 

“Fine.” She nodded, almost automatically, her eyes fixated on his mouth.

 

“Really?” Jon asked, a bit surprised. Sure, he’d offered, but he thought she’d need a bit more convincing. He’d be happy to convince her all night long if she required it.

 

“Yes.” She nodded a bit more decidedly this time.

 

“Let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his room, and giving a quick command for Ghost to stay.

 

The dog didn’t look happy with this development and Jon wanted to tell him not to get too attached.

 

Once he closed the door behind them, she stood there, taking his room in. He wondered at what she saw, what she got from his spartan decoration: the bed -all made -, a closet, a night stand, and a drawer. He didn’t have posters on his room; just two portraits -one of his mother, another one with the boys.

 

“You’re so organized.” She commented quietly, standing there a bit awkwardly. “Not exactly how I imagined a bachelor pad.” She teased him gently.

 

“Aye, that’s me; boring all the way.”

 

She snorted. “You aren’t what I’d call boring.”

 

“Is that a compliment?” He grinned at her.

 

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else. “So… What now?”

 

“Now…” He took a step closer. “I’d like to kiss you, and undress you. You do know we’ve never been actually naked together, right?”

 

She opened her mouth, like she wanted to disagree with him, but then she frowned. “Oh lord… It’s true. How’s that possible?”

 

He took another step closer, making their bodies almost touch -but not there yet. “I guess we were in a hurry?” He teased again.

 

She grinned at him. “I guess so. And that kiss?” Her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

 

“Your wish is my command.” He leaned and kissed her.

 

He wasn’t about to hurry through this; not this time, when he had her so close and in a private place. Tonight he was going to take his time with her; he’d take her apart, piece by piece.

 

He didn’t kiss her with the usual desperation -usual for them-; he cupped her face and pressed his lips to her gently, softly. He took the time to taste her lips, feel their softness. She put her arms around his neck, but didn’t press for more -she was letting him set the pace.

 

He let one hand fall to her waist and pulled her close, letting her body mold to his naturally. He sucked her lower lip gently, before running his tongue along its seam.

 

Sansa opened her mouth with a sigh and he as completely undone. He pulled her tighter against his body, deepening the kiss and getting lost on her.

 

Her hands went to his shirt and he helped her get rid of it, before returning the favor. As soon as her shirt hit the floor both their hands went to her jeans, which he helped push down her beautifully long legs, after she kicked off her shoes.

 

“Is all that lace for me?” He marveled at the pretty pink piece.

 

“Shut up, Snow.” She pulled him for another kiss and Jon didn’t have in him to complain.

 

He picked her up -and grinned at her surprised squeak -and carried her the short distance to his bed. Jon lowered her down on the bed and Sansa made a show off stretching on it.

 

“Wow. I’m not used to such luxury coming from you.” She teased.

 

“Not funny.” He growled, crawling over her and letting his body settle beside hers. “Not my fault you were always such in a hurry, clawing at my clothes…”

 

“Oh, I was in hurry?” She arched a brow. “What about you dragging me to random places?”

 

“Can we not use the word random?” He asked.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” Sansa asked confused.

 

“I’m going back to kissing you.” Jon declared. Sansa giggles turned into moan when Jon lips found a perfect spot on her neck.

 

They snogged on the bed like teens for what seemed like forever. Sansa thought for a minute this would be strange -they’d had sex many times and now they decided to slow down? -but it wasn’t. She’d forgotten how good it was to just relax and kiss someone for a while.

 

They had their legs tangled and Sansa lips were tingling from all the kissing, but it just felt great. So they just laid there and kissed, while Jon let his hands run over her body and she did exactly the same. Jon’s body was a work of art and she kind of wanted to lick him up. Then probably do it again.

 

And again.

 

By the time Jon decided to get rid of her bra, Sansa was burning up.

 

She thought he was going to spend some time there -guys loved boobs, so it seemed like a certain bet -but Jon just pushed her until she was flat on her back, then made his way down.

 

And down.

 

“Oh.” Sansa cleared her throat when he got face to face with her panties. “So we’re doing this now.”

 

Jon grinned at her. “Unless you don’t want to.” He confirmed.

 

“No.” She was quick to say, perhaps too quick. “Just go ahead.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Thank you for your kind permission, ma’am.”

 

She would’ve kicked him for that, but he was dragging her panties down her legs, so… Priorities.

 

“Hey.” Jon kissed her hipbone. “If you wanna stop, at any time…”

 

“I’ll let you know.” She confirmed.

 

“Okay.” Jon shouldered her legs apart, then dropped a kiss to the inside of her left thigh.

 

Sansa should be expecting what came next, but maybe she was a bit innocent still… She just hoped Jon’s apartment had thick walls.

 

XxX

 

“You know what…” Sansa puffed a couple of hours later. “I guess you were right.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jon lowered the arm that had been covering his eyes and gave her a look. “Did you just say I was right? Did I give you brain damage?”

 

Sansa slapped him weakly. “Idiot.”

 

“No, I’m just enjoying this moment.” Jon chuckled. “What was I right about?”

 

“I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” Sansa said with a tired sigh.

 

Jon snorted. “I knew you would see it my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any glaring mistakes. I posted as soon as I finished, so did isn't beta checked at all. Let me know if something needs to be changed.
> 
> Jon and Sansa had a more intimate time, more time to focus on them. How will this turn out? It's obvious that both of them have a lot of doubts about this whole thing.
> 
> Let me know your feelings, guys!
> 
> Happy 2018 ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people! *hides behind a desk*
> 
> I am so sorry about all the delay on this story. I promise it wasn't intentional. The muse that was singing me the words for this one left for a while. I even knew what I wanted to write, but it was difficult to actually get it done...
> 
> Anyway, I trully appreciate all the support you gave me through this time: the kudos and amazing comments. Your patience has been greatly appreciated!
> 
> This chapter has some Jon and Sansa being cute and some Marge and Robb too, because I love those two.
> 
> By the way, this hasn't been beta read at all, so there might be some pretty bad stuff in there. Let me know about the typos and mistakes with prepositions, please!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Two weeks after that poetic moment, Sansa was reconsidering all of her life choices. She felt -most of the time -she had no idea what she was doing. She’d evaded Robb so many times now, he’d stopped looking for her. Margaery Tyrell never invited her for anything else -for what Sansa was really grateful -but she kept giving the Stark some odd looks.

 

Jeyne was having way too much fun with all of this. She insisted that Sansa’s life had turned into such a trashy soap opera that she was considering canceling her Netflix and just following that instead.

 

Sansa had thrown a pillow at her for that.

 

And then, there was Jon.

 

And that was… Fuck.

 

Jon was seriously messing up with her life, in a lot of peculiar ways. When they met in what she called “the real world”, they barely talked to each other. Of course, she was way politer to him now, but they’d decided not to give any more ammunition to Margaery.

 

However, when she went to his place, it was completely different. She never asked about Ygritte, they never talked about Robb and the fights were never mentioned again. When they were locked inside his apartment, there was no world out there waiting for them.

 

The first two times she was there, they went straight to business; then Sansa would have to get out of bed and search the house for lost articles of clothing, before leaving.

 

After… They started talking, before and after doing the deed. Sansa found out about his degree -Business -, heard stories about Ghost, found out what type of book and movie he liked, and even found out he grew up really close to Winterfell. He started making tea for her, and that was the most bizarre part of this whole thing.

 

She never spent the night, they never discussed where this was going, but now it was different from before.

 

Sansa was just scared of finding how different it was.

 

In two weeks, she’d been to Jon’s apartment 8 times.

 

Desperate much?

 

It was just… So easy being there with him. Sansa couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was because they didn’t have some kind of defined relationship, so there was no pressure, but it felt like more than that. Jon was a simple person; and she didn’t mean it in the sense he was simpleton or something. Jon was just Jon. He was direct, but never rude or mean; he was easygoing, not lazy. He might be quiet, but his words always made sense to her.

 

This thing with Jon could get complicated fast; if Sansa was half as smart as she thought she was, she’d jump out now. There was no way this would end easily.

 

She still couldn’t stop herself from going to his place.

 

It was probably all the endorphins from all the sex.

 

It was pretty good sex.

 

She knocked on Jon’s door and excited barks came from inside. She had to hold back her smile, because she knew that Jon got quite jealous of the love Ghost had for her.

 

“Ghost!” She heard coming from the other side.

 

When Jon finally opened the door Ghost almost took her down on his excitement. Luckily she was prepared for it, so when he jumped on her she managed to stay on her feet.

 

“Ghost!” Jon called appealed. “One of this days he’s going to take you down.” He frowned.

 

“But it’s not today.” She gave the dog a smile.

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Come in.” He gave her space to pass, then closed the door behind her. “I think he’s like this because it’s been a while since you’ve been here.”

 

“A while?” Sansa had kneeled to pet the dog properly. “It’s been two days.”

 

“Not for him.” Jon grumbled. “Do you want tea?”

 

“Yes, please.” She answered, eyes on Ghost.

 

Jon snorted and went to the small kitchen. Sansa dropped a kiss on Ghost’s head before following him there.

 

“Are you studying a lot?” She asked, leaning against the counter.

 

“Same as usual.” He replied, turning on the electric kettle. “My tests are a bit far yet. How about you?”

 

“I have a project to hand in Thursday.” She sighed.

  
“Is that your way of saying you came in just for a quickie?” Jon teased.

 

“Hey.” She threw a dishrag at him. “I did not say that.”

 

“I think it was heavily implied.” He turned and walked in her direction.

 

Sansa giggled as Jon grabbed her by the waist and put her on the counter. “It was not.” She insisted. “I know I’ve been way to easy lately, but…”

 

“Hey.” Jon chucked her chin gently. “Did I say anything like that? I don’t think you’re easy. I never did. And neither should you.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you a charmer?” She touched his face and felt… “You’re wearing concealer.” She rubbed her fingers together.

 

“Yeah.” Jon cleared his throat, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “There was a fight…”

 

Sansa sighed. “What’s the fun in getting punched?”

 

“Well, for someone who has a great punch, you sure sound judgy.”

 

Sansa sighed one more time. “I wasn’t going to punch you that day.” She finally said, touching the spot where she’d hit him. “I was only going to punch Theon.” A small grin. “But you were there and I was blind in my self-righteous anger…”

 

Jon chuckled. “It’s okay. It was a good punch.”

 

“No, it was not.” She insisted, even as she felt his hands settling on her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter and closer to him. “It was violent, and I shouldn’t have done it. I was pissed at Robb for being violent, then I went and punched you.”

 

Jon was rubbing circles on her thighs. “You know… I was on the receiving end of that, and I thought it was pretty hot.” He declared, pushing her legs open, so he could fit more snugly on their cradle.

 

Sansa groaned. “Oh my god, I’m telling you, you’re such a masochist.” She pushed his chest, but there was no strength in it. “So what? That was the moment when you decided you wanted to bang me?”

 

“Bang?” Jon laughed. “Who says bang?” He leaned his forehead on her shoulder. “But probably, yeah… That had something to do with that.”

 

“Jesus, Jon. You’re so weird.”

 

He pulled her tighter against himself. “No, I’m not. You’re hot, it’s as simple as that.”

 

Sansa chuckled. “A charmer, indeed.” She murmured as she leaned in to kiss him.

 

XxX

 

“It’s me or you’re avoiding me?”

 

Margaery almost jumped out of her skin. She should’ve expected he’d show up eventually. Robb Stark was reliable like that. She took a deep breath before turning to face him, perfectly composed.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Robb snorted, his hands deep in his pockets. “The women in my life avoiding me… That must be a sign from the universe.”

 

Margaery almost reminded him she wasn’t a “woman in his life” in that sense of the word, but then again… Wasn’t exactly because of that she was avoiding him?

 

Robb Stark wanted to date her.

 

This wasn’t news for her. He’d wanted to get serious almost from the get go. She should’ve known, he had that serious boy look about him. But who could resist Robb Stark? It’d take someone much stronger than Margaery claimed to be.

 

It was all about the way he smiled, and how it lighted his whole face up. Nothing was guarded about Robb, all his feelings were on his face, plain as day.

 

Many people thought she wouldn’t date him because he wasn’t from an influential family. She let everybody keep thinking that. Not that the Starks weren’t a powerful family. Actually, they could hold a lot more power and influence if they so much wished; they were _the_ oldest family of the country and were also filthy rich, they just didn’t want to. The Starks kept to themselves, not playing games with politics and the like.

 

Robb was exactly like that. He felt no need to prove himself as anything around the campus. Even the fights, he only did them because he liked, not because he wanted to prove how macho he was.

 

Robb was dangerous. Not because he was a liar, a cheat or a violent person. Exactly because he was nothing like that. Robb’s problem was that he was a legitimately good guy.

 

Margaery couldn’t risk being with someone like him, someone that could actually get her heart.

 

“Is your sister still ignoring you?” She asked instead.

 

“At this point I admit that I’m happy she’s doing it. I’m tired of fighting.” He sighed.

 

Margaery arched a brow. “You’re an adult, Robb, she can’t tell you what to do.”

 

He just shrugged. “I didn’t come here to talk about her.” He gave her a look. “I came to talk about us.”

 

Margaery rolled her eyes. “There’s no ‘us’.” She reminded him.

 

“I know, you love to point it out to me.” He had a grin on his face and Marge almost wanted to slap him for it. “But we both know that’s not actually true. Sure, we aren’t official…” He continued when she opened her mouth to say something. “But you haven’t been going out with anyone else, I also haven’t…”

 

“Keeping tabs on me, Stark?”

 

“You know I am, Tyrell.”

 

She tried very hard not to smile at that, but he… He was so… Him! It was maddening, and it made her want to run in the opposite direction. But Margaery Tyrell was no coward.

 

“So… What exactly are you trying to say?” She asked, arching a perfect eyebrow, daring him to say it.

 

She knew he was going to, anyway. “You have your reasons for wanting to pretend this is casual, and whatever, but… It’s okay. You don’t wanna date? We won’t. We can stay like this” He shrugged.

 

Margaery narrowed her eyes at him, it was too easy. “Just like that?”

 

“Yes. Just don’t hide from me.”

 

Margaery sighed. “Your sister told me to stay away from you. She told me you were too good for me.”

 

Robb snorted. “Once she decides to talk to me again, she can tell me herself and I can ignore her personally.” He grinned at her. “Funny thing is… I’m pretty sure you two would get along if you gave each other a chance.”

 

Margaery snorted. “I’m sure.”

 

Robb took a step closer. “How about me? Am I getting a chance?”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m not dating you.”

 

“But you’re still seeing me.” He grinned.

 

Margaery could get lost in his eyes when he grinned. It was as if they became even bluer. The laughing lines around his face made him ever more handsome. Everything about him was intoxicating and she wanted more of him.

 

All the time. Always.

 

She put her arms around his neck. “Yes, Stark. I can see you.”

 

XxX

 

Jon was an idiot.

 

Many people had pointed it out to him during his life, and sometimes he even agreed with it. Ygritte used to tell him he didn’t know anything, and Theon called him an idiot all the time.

 

Now he truly felt like one. Because of Sansa.

 

He knew all along this thing between them wasn’t serious; it could hardly be called a relationship as it was. Friends with benefits also seemed like a stretch most of the time. Now they did talk more, and he knew more about her, but still… Were they friends?

 

He’d agreed with casual. Fuck, it’d been his idea. It wasn’t even her fault that he’d, somehow, started liking her in more than a casual way.

 

To be honest, he’d always kind of liked her. Since the beginning, there was something about Sansa Stark that captured his attention and wouldn’t let it go.

 

Theon had been right from the start: he was the one who’d get too involved and end up being left behind. He thought he’d be able to deal with it…

 

Sansa had left an hour before and he was still sitting on his bed thinking about the same thing. The makeup.

 

Sansa knew he was wearing foundation because of a fight. He remembered Robb mentioning something about that. Jon had even admitted he was wearing because of it, but she’d never said a word.

 

She basically changed the subject and teased him about liking getting punched.

 

And maybe Jon was reading this all wrong, but… She blew a gasket when she found about Robb. He was there that first night, while she scolded her brother like a child for fighting. He knew all the other times they fought over it. Sansa cared about Robb and, exactly because of that, she was furious that he was fighting.

 

But she didn’t care that Jon still fought. She never mentioned it, never told him to stop.

 

Did that mean she didn’t care?

 

Jon was starting to think that, yes, it did. Sansa might enjoy spending time with him in a way, but that was all there was to it. He was a distraction to her, no matter how sweetly she treated him.

 

Jon’s phone rang and he answered it. “Jon.”

 

_“Jon, it’s Sam. I’m down here at the arena. They want you to fight again. I said you just fought yesterday and it wasn’t a good…”_

 

“I’m going.” Jon declared standing up.

 

_“But, Jon…”_

 

“It’s what I’m good at.” Jon declared, before ending the call.

 

Perhaps it was time to accept some things and end others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings.
> 
> We're getting pretty close to the ending. I'm thinking three more chapters, but I'm not sure.
> 
> Next chapter will be very emotional, and we'll have a chance of seeing Marge and Sansa actually talking to each other.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
